Musa y el Misterioso Templo del Tiempo
by Layni Db
Summary: Musa, el Hada de la Musica, se encuentra en nuevas situaciones, tiene que encontrar dos objetos sagrados.. ademas su relacion por momentos pende de un hilo... Descubran por que :D ; ACTUALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es la Primera Novela de Winx Club que hago espero y les guste.. cabe aclarar que esta Historia tendra en alguno de los siguientes capitulos algunas escenas Lime.. Espero y les agrade! dejene sus comentarios.. sus opiniones.. les gusto no les gusto.. se aceptan criticas ! **

**"**_**El tiempo pasa... La gente se mueve... al igual que el flujo del rio, nunca termina..**__**.. a su vez el amor joven se convertirá en un profundo efecto... la superficie de agua clara refleja el crecimiento. Pasado, presente y futuro... el sonido es un barco con el que se puede navegar aguas arriba y aguas abajo por el rio del tiempo, y su puerto, donde descansa, es el templo del tiempo**_"- Sheik

En templo del Tiempo… unas voces discuten….

Necesitamos encontrarla…

Pero ni siquiera la conocemos!

Corre Peligro ella… y toda la dimensión Mágica, es necesario encontrarla…

En donde empezamos?

Donde estará?

De repente desperté desconcertada, desde hace algunas semanas escucho estas voces… Quienes serán y que buscan?, Esas preguntaba daban de vueltas en mi cabeza… De repente se escucho un TOC TOC TOC…

Flora: Musa estas despierta?

Musa: ¿he? Ah! Si! pasa Flora, Que sucede?

Flora: Crees que esto es suficiente para mi primer día de clases?

Vi a Flora con una enorme pila de Libros y una maseta…

Musa: que haces con esa pila de libros tan grande? Y que es eso? Una maseta? Jaja hay Flora, solamente nos tenemos que presentar hoy con nuestras alumnas, vamos deja eso aquí…

Flora: Creo que tienes razón, solo me presentare y les mostrare la clasificación de algunas plantas…

Musa: eso es! Haz como yo… Bueno tú no puedes por que no es clase de música, pero yo solamente me presentare y tocare algunos instrumentos…

A lo lejos se escucho la campana de inicio de clases, así que Flora y yo nos dispusimos a ir a nuestros salones y dar nuestra clase, en la mía les enseñe a tocar algunos instrumentos… Pero sobre todo les demostré un poco de lo que yo podía hacer, mañana les enseñaría toda esa clase de cosas aburridas sobre historia de la música…

Gracias Profesora..

Jaja Profesora? No me llames así dime simplemente Musa…

Bueno Musa muchas Gracias que bonita clase diste..

Gracias… por cierto cual es tu nombre?

Oh cierto me llamo Cora..

Mucho Gusto Cora, y nos vemos mañana en su próxima clase…

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando me encontré con las chicas y los especialistas recordé que Riven y yo habíamos tenido problemas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos que fue antes de vacaciones… Habíamos terminado por todo el asunto con Jason… todo me dejo muy confundida pero espero y las cosas se puedan arreglar…

Bloom: Hola Musa! Ya acabamos nuestras clases todas… nos dirigimos a Gardenia al Frutti Music a visitar a Roxy…

Musa: Que bien me hace falta salir!... -De repente vi que venia Riven… y se me quitaron un poco las ganas-

Riven: y bien a donde vamos? Decía mientras abrazaba a una chica que venia con el… esperen es Cora! La chica de mi clase…

Stella: y quien es ella?, acaso es tu nueva conquista?, no vez que Musa esta aquí…

Musa: Dejalo Stella no hay de que preocuparse si entre Riven y yo ya no hay nada no es necesario que te lo recuerde supongo…

Bloom: Stella deja de meterte en las cosas que no te interesa… decía entre dientes Bloom…

Stella: que? Como no me han de interesar si Musa es nuestra amiga y este se anda paseando con otra enfrente de ella…

Riven: quien es este? Además tiene razón Musa cada quien puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera si se supone que no estamos saliendo…

Musa: Pues que rápido se te paso el amor…

Riven: Que dijiste? Como te atreves después de lo que paso?...

Musa: como atreverme yo? Que te pasa si tu hubieras sido un poco mas considerado conmigo y menos celoso nada de esto hubiera pasado, además aunque Jason no quería nada conmigo, el si sabe tratar a una dama, es delicado, comprensivo y tierno, no como tu…

Riven: Musa yo…. Olvidalo eres terca y nada te hará entender…

Nabu: Vamos Riven dejen de pelear..

Riven: no ya no voy a hablar nada con ella… en fin vamos a ir a Frutti Music o que?

Musa: Eres insoportable Riven…

Se me habían quitado las ganas de ir, pero todo por no darle la razón a Riven y dejarlo que la pasara bien con Cora decidi ir siquiera a incomodar, yo veía el rostro de ella y se veía apenada, en fin pobre no sabe ni en lo que se metió y no digo por mi si no por Riven.. Llegamos al Frutti Music… y todas fuimos a saludar a Roxy..

Roxy: Chicas vinieron!

Tecna: Claro como dejar de visitar a una vieja amiga…

Roxy Pues ni tan vieja jeje pues soy tres años menor que ustedes… jaja

Stella: cállate Roxy! No quiero que escuchen que estoy envejeciendo

Todas nos echamos a Reír…

Layla: en algún momento tiene que pasar Stella aunque no lo quieras..

Stella: no no no para eso se inventaron los conjuros…

Bloom: Pero hasta ahora no he visto ninguno de vida eterna jaja…Acéptalo algún día tendrás arrugas…

Stella: no la sola idea de verme como una Pasa me da terror..

Roxy: ya cálmate Stella solo fue un simple comentario no es para que te lo tomes a pecho..

Stella: Solo por que se que eso pasara dentro de mucho jaja…

Roxy: Oye Musa! Por que no subes a tocar algo…

Musa: Claro

Subi a cantar aunque no tenia muchas ganas.. Cante una canción que quería que escuchara Riven…

(Canción) Tu me quieres, Pero yo te amo esa es la verdad… Siempre yo fui quien te amo…Acéptalo… Siempre di todo de mi… y que recibí yo de ti?...(Cancion)

Riven se hacia el desentendido pero sabia que había escuchado mi canción… Baje del escenario… y enseguida un chico me interrumpió…Era alto, de unas facciones Finas… Delgado… Su Pelo era Marrón… y sus ojos de un Café… Que hacían que uno se derritiera en su mirada…

-Umm hola eres Musa verdad? He escuchado tus discos soy un Fan…

Musa: Gracias pero no es para tanto…

Como no la va a ser? Si además de ser cantante eres un Hada no?

Musa: Si… lo se.. pero igual no es para tanto.. Por cierto cual es tu nombre?

Oh! Cierto que descortés soy mi nombre es Caleb… Quisieras tomar algo conmigo..?

Enseguida pude ver aunque casi desapercibido como la mirada de Riven se clavaba hacia aquí… Sabia que no me había olvidado.. sabia que aun me amaba.. Pero este chico me cayo de perlas así que por que no?

Musa: Claro porque no…

Decidi Tomar algo con el… Charlábamos y resulto que iba a entrar este año como profesor de Fontana Roja… Como domador de Dragones… era sensacional… Muy cortes y amable… Y se notaba que le interesaba yo…

Caleb: Bueno Musa… por que no te llevo a Alfea… yo tengo que ir a checar algunas cosas a Fontana Roja antes de empezar con mis clases mañana por que no nos vamos?

Musa: Claro! Hey chicos… Me acerque a la mesa de las Winx y los especialistas… Me voy… me va a llevar a la escuela mi amigo luego nos vemos..

Chicas: Claro Musa! Cuidate!...

Helio: Hey Riven parece que ahora si la perdiste…

Riven: Claro que no… no me interesa ya en lo mas mínimo no vez que estoy con Cora…

Helio: Riven ¬¬"" Cora tiene Media hora que se fue y tu ni en cuenta..

Riven: que? Oh demonios como es que se fue!

Helio: Pues vio que nadamas observabas a Musa y se fue…

Riven: yo no observaba a Musa…

Helio: si claro… así como yo no he estado con Flora toda la noche..

Riven: Déjame en paz… es mas me voy…

Nabu: decidiste seguir a Musa..?

Riven: ya enserio déjenme en paz…

Riven tomo las llaves de su moto y desapareció…

En el camino Riven iba pensando…. -Ese estúpido Caleb vamos de donde salió… y como es posible que lleve a Musa a la dimensión Mágica… Será un nuevo especialista?... umm… En fin iré a Alfea ya no puedo mas.. Necesito arreglar esta situación con Musa… o de una vez por todas acabar….

Al llegar a Alfea... Riven pudo ver como Musa bajaba de la moto de Caleb…

Musa: muchas Gracias por traerme haz sido muy cortes…

Caleb: no… Gracias a ti por regalarme una maravillosa velada a tu lado…

Musa: Vamos Caleb… si solo charlamos un rato…

Caleb: Con eso me basto para ver a través de tu hermosa alma… mientras decía eso..

Se me acerco lentamente… hasta que me beso… me estremecí al sentir sus besos tan delicados… pero al mismo tiempo tan feroces… era inexplicable… Como amargo y dulce… como Sal y azúcar… una combinación extraordinaria… Después del Beso me sentí un poco extraña como sin fuerzas pero nada mas raro que como si se me hubiera bajado la presión… tan ricos besos da este chico que de verdad me habrá dejado sin respiración? Pense…

Musa: hemmm… Bueno me tengo que ir… dije nerviosa.. Gracias por todo…

Caleb: no… Mussy Gracias a Ti,, eres extraordinariamente bella… gracias por todo. Espero verte pronto…

Sin más me fui a mi habitación… Me la pase pensando en el hasta que logre conciliar el sueño…

Por otro lado en alguna parte de la dimensión Mágica…

Creo que por fin encontré la Fuente Amo…

Estas seguro?, casi Seguro…solo tengo que ganarme un poco mas su confianza.. para poderla traer hacia nosotros…

Muy bien… Muy bien… esperemos y esos entrometidos Guardianes del tiempo.. no la encuentren también… JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

Holaaa! Chicasss! Y chicos si alguno lee esto! Quienes serán los misteriosos personajes? Descúbrelo en el sig espisodio :D Espero y les haya gustado mi Fan Fic! Ya saben dejen sus Reviews que estare complacida en contestarles! bueno cuídense y hasta pronto…


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero y les guste este Capitulo y que continúen leyendo el Fic, por otro lado vuelvo a aclarar que este Fan Fic, va a contener escenas Lime en algunos de los sig. Capítulos, para los que no saben que es la Clasificación Lime, son Relaciones sexuales Explicitas ok? No es tan fuerte como la Clasificación Lemon**

**El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Rainbow S.p.A que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria…**

**Capitulo 2. El Secreto del Libro**

Después de ver el Beso entre Musa y Caleb, Riven no quiso hablar con ella decidió calmarse e irse a Fontana Roja…

Pensamientos de Riven…

Genial cada vez vamos de mal en peor… todo pareciera que las cosas con Musa no se van a arreglar…

Helio: Hey Riven por fin llegaste! Fuiste el primero en salir y el ultimo en llegar… a donde te habías metido?..

Riven: Fui a ver a Musa a donde mas iba a estar?

Nabu: wow! El Señor orgullo se decidió ir a ver a su princesa

Riven: si si como sea… parece que ahora si la perdí….

Helio: o_o por que?

Riven: por el simple hecho de que la vi besándose con ese tal Caleb, que no tengo ni idea de donde salió…

Helio: y no piensas hacer nada para recuperarla, Recuérdalo Musa es muy especial, y aparte de todo muy muy hermosa… deberías considerar reconquistarla…

Riven: Vamos Helio igual que la ultima vez? Fui Cortes le lleve rosas, le lleve bombones y todo para que? Sabes cuando era cuando Musa mas me hacia caso cuando era peor de lo que ahora soy... Así que si eso quiere Musa la indiferencia la tendrá, ya no quiero escuchar sus tontos consejos de cartas de amor y esas cosas… así que déjenme seguir con lo que creo es lo mejor…

Nabu: Pues pienso que estas equivocado Riven, según tengo entendido a Musa le gustabas por que ella era muy inmadura cuando llego aquí, pero créeme es la que mas ha cambiado de todas las chicas…

Riven: por que rayos hablan como si a ustedes les gustara Musa?..

Helio: Gustarnos? Claro que no… Bueno…

Riven: como que bueno?

Helio: Le dices tú o le digo yo Nabu?

Nabu: hay Riven la verdad es que ella es llamativa en muchos aspectos no solo es su forma de ser, también es su voz que te envuelve, su delicada mirada, nosotros no estamos enamorados de ella, pero lo hemos hablado y la primera que nos llamo la atención desde el principio fue ella, pero solo por su belleza externa, después conocimos a las chicas y no cambiaria por nada a Layla y se que Helio tampoco a Flora…

Helio: es que Musa tuvo muchos cambios creo que eso fue lo que provoco la atracción de ser una niña con sus coletas que hasta quizás parecía tonta, se volvió una mujer... Cosa que las otras Winx no parecían…

Riven: si, si los entiendo la Verdad es que yo también pensaba lo mismo al principio… Que Musa era una niña tonta y mimada, pero después me fui enamorando de ella más y más…

Helio: Bueno creo que tenemos que ir a clase, nos toca la primera de dragones es avanzada..

Riven: por fin! Espero y hayan traído a alguien competente…

Helio: cálmate Señor Perfección…

Riven y Helio salieron de su alcoba para encontrarse con Sky, Brandon, y Timmy en su clase... al llegar el Maestro…

Caleb: Hola buenos días Muchachos soy su Maestro de Dragones, Esta clase será sumamente difícil ya que es Avanzada, dejaran los jueguitos de niños y se enfrentaran a cosas reales…

Riven: Genial! es el idiota que se estaba besando con Musa ayer…

Helio: El es? Lo decía en un tono de burla…

Riven: déjate de burlas que tengo mas ganas de partirle la cara... pero demonios! Es un maestro! Lo tendré que aguantar todo el curso no lo puedo creer…

Desperté esa mañana y había un Sol precioso no me había sentido tan llena de vida desde algunos meses… de verdad que este chico me movió el tapete!.. De repente entraron las Winx y me preguntaron todo lo que había pasado con el Misterioso Chico…

Layla: jaja asi que es un maestro de Fontana Roja…

Musa: bueno acaba de entrar pero si

Stella: jaja pobre Riven quisiera ver la cara de sorpresa que pondrá cuando lo vea…

Musa: si yo también quisiera ver su cara…

Bloom: entonces te beso así sin más…

Musa: oh! Si y vieras que Besos!...

Tecna: Bueno chicas viéramos de dejar esos temas y concentrarnos en el Libro que nos dio Faragonda a Investigar…

Flora: que Libro Tecna?

Tecna: ha! Cierto olvide decirles, este libro me lo dio ayer Faragonda habla acerca de que uno se puede transportar al pasado y al futuro… con un extraño artefacto según tengo entendido Faragonda dice que el artefacto esta en peligro y que si llega a caer en manos equivocadas seria básicamente Catastrófico, entonces nosotras nos tenemos que dar a la tarea de buscar la ubicación del artefacto..

Musa: de que artefacto se trata?

Tecna: el libro no dice por eso es indispensable si quiera hallar la ubicación del templo del Tiempo… Dice la leyenda que el Templo de Tiempo ni tiene lugar, espacio ni tiempo… es un enigma poder encontrarlo por que básicamente esta fuera de nuestro alcance… Por eso nos dio el libro Farangonda para averiguar como entrar al Templo…

Musa: oh ya veo… Pues manos a la obra Chicas!

Pasaron toda la tarde estudiando en misterioso Libro, haciendo hologramas de los pasillos del templo y los hermosos jardines que mostraba pero nada que les pudiera indicar en donde se encontraba…

Stella: Estoiii muyyyyyyyyyyy cansada! Y no encontramos nada!...

Tecna: no… es todo un misterio pero no debemos desistir… a pesar de que el templo tiene guardianes que lo cuidan, dicen Faragonda que corre gran peligro…

Musa: Guardianes?..

Tecna: si Guardianes… no se sabe cuantos son, ni donde están hace tiempo que no se presentaba un peligro tan grande en la dimensión Mágica, cuando fue la creación del mundo mágico el Dragón puso a estos guardianes y al Templo del tiempo en resguardo pero ya muchos han intentado conseguir este artefacto pues con ello se puede cambiar demasiadas cosas…

Recorde el sueño que tuve donde unas extrañas voces buscaban algo tendrán que ver con esto?

Bloom: Musa! , Musa!

Musa: hee? Ha si que paso?

Bloom: Vamos a ir a dar un paseo para despejarnos un poco no vienes?

Flora: a donde vamos a ir?

Musa: vamos a Magix! Al centro comercial tengo ganas de comer por allá!

Stella: Excelente idea! Así puedo ver vestidos y bolsas y zapatos… y … y... y…

Tecna: si ya lo sabemos Stella…

Las chicas se fueron a Magix.. Estando en el centro comercial..

Musa: Chicas iré a ver unas guitarras no les importa verdad?

Chicas: no Musa estaremos aquí cerca búscanos cuando termines de verlas

Musa: Ok…

Entre a una tienda de Música era tan grande que me volvía casi loca… Había tantas guitarras bonitas, flautas… baterías saxofones valla de todo! Estaba tan distraída que no me había percatado de una persona con la que choque…

Musa: ai! Lo siento de verdad no vi por donde caminaba… Pude ver a un chico Rubio y Alto, de ojos azules, la verdad parecía un ángel…

Descuida también fue mi culpa estaba distraído viendo estas arpas…

Musa: oh Arpas… son hermosas verdad?

Si, es el instrumento que mas me gusta… por cierto tu nombre es…?

Musa: oh claro soy Musa… Espera no me conoces? Acaso no eres de esta dimensión?

Oh no, por que habría de conocerte? Por cierto mi nombre es Sheik…

Musa: ha… veo que no soy tan famosa como pensaba jaja... Soy una cantante de Pop, y además un Hada del grupo de las Winx…

Sheik: ha claro las Winx! Jaja no te recordaba de allí… y la verdad escucho mas música clásica lo siento si no conocía tu talento…

Musa: descuida para todo hay gustos… Bueno me tengo que ir luego nos vemos…

Sheik: Espera, podre verte de nuevo?...

Musa: -Oh Dios cuantos pretendientes me han salido pensé…- Claro visítame en Alfea cuando quieras

Sheik: Lo hare!...Se que era ella lo sentí… decía en voz baja Sheik….

**Holass! Si lo se este capitulo fue así como de a la carrera y casi no me gusto, pero no lo quise cambiar y es que ya tengo los otros dos que siguen que por cierto esos si me gustaron y nuevamente aviso que uno de los capítulos siguiente tendrá contenido Lime así que si no les gusta pues no lean jaja sigan dejando sus comentarios, opiniones, desacuerdos, lo que mas les gusto del capitulo, lo que no les gusto en fin dejen lo que quieran, Cuídense y hasta los sig. Capítulos **

**Por cierto muchas muchísimas Gracias a ****michel95**** y a ****hillawinxclub5674324**** por haber puesto Reviews de verdad no saben cuanto significa para mí que les halla gustado y que estén leyendo mi Fic, espero y más gente también lo pueda leer…**

**Por cierto me gustaría saber sus edades… Es que yo tengo 21 años y aunque he leído algunos Fics y he visto que hay chicas que van a la Uni, Pues me siento así como que rara, pero me encanta también platicar con las niñas que no son de mi edad! Así que ya saben algún consejo aquí estoy jeje…(Cálmate tu… Adulta jajaja) **

**El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Rainbow S.p.A que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoría…**


	3. Chapter 3 El Reencuentro

Pofaaa si lee el Cap... Dejen Revews!

El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Rainbow S.p.A que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoría…

Cap 3. El reencuentro…

En fontana Roja…

Sky: Chicos iremos a alcanzar a las chicas Brandon y yo,, no quieren ir? Timmy dice que no ira quedo de verse con Tecna van investigar lo de un libro…

Helio: si yo si voy muero de ganas por ver a mi Flora…

Nabu: Pues… vamos! Jaja

Riven: vamos, que mas da…

En Magix…

Musa: Chicas ya regrese..!

Stella: Perfecto así podremos comprar vestidos todas juntas! Vamos yo se los invito!

Bloom: Que generosa…!

Musa: Oigan, pero y Tecna?

Layla: Tecna dijo que se iría a Alfea allá vería a Timmy, quiere seguir investigando el libro…

Musa: umm nos hubiera esperado,, en fin.. Vestidos allá vamos!

Stella: Por cierto Musa quien era el chico con el que charlabas en la tienda de música otro fan?

Musa: que? Tu? Como sabes?

Stella: jajaja pasaba por allí y los vi… es Liiiindooo

Musa: aii Stella tu tienes a Braaaandoooonn jaja dije Imitando el tono de voz de Stella..

Stella: si pero eso no significa que no tenga ojos... ohhh Braandonnn *.*!

Musa: He?

Layla: Oh Musa lo siento no te avisamos que los especialistas vendrían…

Musa: Genial allí viene Riven…

Los especialistas saludaron Efusivos a sus respectivas novias, yo me fui a sentar a una banca mientras ellos se saludaban.. Riven ni siquiera me miro, Así que decidí ir a saludarlo…

Musa: Hola Riven.. dije con mucho entusiasmo..

Riven dijo con desdén: Ah Hola..

Musa: Que haces?

Riven: nada... Acaso no vez? Parece que solo vine a aburrirme a ver tontas y cursis escenas de amor, mejor me voy a ver las motocicletas…

Musa: Voy contigo..?

Riven: No gracias... no necesito guardaespaldas...

Musa: Pero que te sucede?

Riven: Que acaso no te gusta mi verdadero yo? Pues acostúmbrate Musa, por que si por ti había medio cambiado, ya que no estamos juntos puedo volver a ser lo que yo era antes...

Musa: Pero el cambio no solo te lo dije por mi Riven... era para tu bienestar... nunca vas a poder tener una relación sana si eres así, a menos que pienses andar con una hechicera como con Darcy

Riven: Pues créeme que si me encuentro a una me aceptara por lo que soy..

Musa: Como quieras Riven, solo te digo que quiero ser tu amiga, que pase lo que pase y que voy a estar para ti, aunque sea como amiga, Fuiste una parte muy importante en mi vida, recuérdalo siempre

Me alejaba de Riven mientras el se quedaba cruzado de brazos, mi reacción parece que le había asombrado…

Riven _"todavía no puedo creer que Musa, se haya portado de esa forma tan madura, lo único que hace es que ella me esta haciendo lo que yo le quería hacer... Ahora parece que me gusta mas…"_

Helio: Te lo dije Riven Musa se merece algo mejor...

Riven: Que?

Helio: Voltea para alla…

Riven pudo ver como Musa saludaba muy contenta a Caleb… Parecía como si se conocieran de años…

Musa: Caleb! No pensaba encontrarte por aquí…

Caleb: ni yo que grata sorpresa Musa…

Musa: valla que si… me sentía un poco sola, puesto que mis amigas se fueron con sus novias… y yo como termine con el mío pues… Me quede sola…

Caleb: Pues si tú quieres podrías dejar de estar sola…

Me sonroje, me sorprendía lo rápido que se daba nuestra relación… Caleb y yo fuimos a caminar al parque de Magix.. Nos sentamos en una banca y charlábamos…

Caleb: Musa siento como si te conociera de toda la vida…

Musa: yo también Caleb…

Caleb: Necesito ser sincero contigo.. Musa me gustas mucho… y me gustaría pudieras ser mi novia… Mira te traje un pequeño obsequio…

Musa: Oh Caleb no debiste… Además como sabrías que me encontrarías aquí?

Caleb: Simple Precaución, pensé que en cualquier momento te lo podría regalar…

Caleb me había regalado un pequeño brazalete con un arpa, una sirena, un reloj, un ángel, una Flauta y un lobo… cada uno colgaba de una pequeña argolla, lo que hacia el brazalete mas hermoso

Musa: es Hermoso… pero que significa todo eso…?

Caleb: no se me imagino fue el diseño que le dieron…

Musa: Pues es hermoso Caleb, vamos pónmelo…

Caleb: Entonces Musa… -me decía mientras me lo ponía-.. Que dices si?..

Musa: Claro que sii!

Justo cuando acabo de poner el brazalete… Cada uno de las pequeñas figuras comenzaron a brillar en un orden… Primero El arpa luego el Reloj… Luego el Ángel… Luego la Sirena… luego el lobo… y al finalizar la Flauta...

Musa: Caleb.. Acaso esto es mágico?

Caleb: Pues supongo pero en la tienda donde lo compre no me dijeron nada…

Musa: Que raro…

Después de que nos hicimos novios dimos otro pequeño paseo tomados de la mano…y nos dirigimos a Alfea… Caleb me dejo y me fui a mi alcoba… en cuanto entre note algo extraño…

Musa haz activo la Magia de ese brazalete sabes lo que significa?

Musa: Quien eres? Pude ver a una persona encapuchada.. traia un traje Blanco como de algún sabio…

Me llamo Seth soy el Guardián del Tiempo… y es de suma importancia que tú vengas conmigo…

Musa: Que? Pero para que o que?

Seth: Musa tienes que entender que la dimensión mágica esta en peligro… Quien te dio ese brazalete?

Musa: no me puedes obligar a contestarte… me esta dando miedo esto… y no iré a ninguna parte contigo…

Seth: Musa… Entiende… no estoy mintiendo, vas a venir conmigo voluntariamente o no…

El extraño visitante alzo su brazo en el cual traía como un bastón..

Seth: Portal del tiempo y del espacio, Abre Puerta a este ante su mando… te ordeno que dejes pasar a tu amo…

De repente se abrió un gran Portal… su energía era inmensa..

Seth: Vamos Musa… Entra o te llevo a la fuerza..

Musa: Estas loco…

En eso se escucho como venia alguien…

Seth: Creo que una de tus amigas viene… en fin hasta la próxima Musa… Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a Ver…

Me quede muy sorprendida por lo que había pasado y todo lo que dijo este tipo me dio miedo que tenia que ver el brazalete que me había dado Caleb con todo eso… Flora entro a la habitación…

Flora: que tal Musa… te nos desapareciste, como va todo con Riven?

Musa: Riven? Jum ya ni me hables de el… por cierto ya tengo nuevo novio…

Flora: el Profesor de Fontana Roja…

Musa: Si! Y Mira lo que me regalo…!

Flora: oh Es precioso… Aunque me recuerda a algo…

Musa: a que?

Flora: no lo se... Se que lo he visto en algún lugar…

Musa: tal vez lo viste en Magix antes de que el lo comprara…

Flora: umm Tal vez..

En el Templo del tiempo…

Guardianes que han estado dormidos… regresen al tiempo en que la luz se ha ido, regresen de donde todos partimos...regresen a donde hoy seguimos…

Nayru: Que paso Sheik? Por que nos invocas…

Eldin: Si que sucede tienes nuevas Pistas...

Sheik: Al parecer el Brazalete fue activado no tengo ni idea de cómo lo consiguió pero si se que el lugar donde estaba ya no es seguro… hay que cambiar de lugar el arpa de la sabiduría y la Flauta ..

Seth: ya hablaste con ella?

Sheik: si ya hable con ella… pero se rehúsa a creerme, no se piensa que soy malo..

Nayru: Malo? Jaja pero si no matas ni una mosca…

Sheik: si lo se…pero no confía en mi…

Seth: Entonces quieres que traiga el arpa y la flauta?..

Sheik: si tráelas… sin el arpa no se puede tocar la flauta.. Vez!.

Nayru :Sheik… Ella necesita venir con nosotros cuanto antes, siento la presencia de el, en el agua…

Lea: si Sheik, yo también he empacado a sentirla en los cielos…

Sheik: no se preocupen ya me encargare… si quiera el tiempo sigue en resguardo y todos los demás también… nada puede pasar a menos de que el nos asesine,, por eso es de primordial importancia que ella venga con nosotros…

Eldin: Tiene que aprender las demás habilidades… las de hada las tiene casi todas a la perfección pero falta las de ustedes…

Lea: Si no es Fácil dominar los poderes de cada uno de nosotros y el tiempo se nos agota.

Sheik: No te preocupes Lea estamos a tiempo… confió en su capacidad. Al fin y al cabo hemos pasado meses buscándola, Quizás el hallo el modo de entregarle el brazalete... Pero nosotros detendremos todo antes…

Cha Cha Cha Cha! OHHHHHHH! Que sucederá con Musa¡? Y con Riven?

Caleb ser malo?... Y quienes son todos estos seres?.. jojojo sigue leyendo y lo descubrirassss :D


	4. Chapter 4 Un encuentro Inesperado

El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Rainbow S.p.A que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoría…

Cap. 4 Un Encuentro Inesperado

Era una tarde calurosa de verano, el viento corría hacia adentro de la habitación , podía mirar como se movía el pequeño móvil que había puesto Helio en la ventana, escuchaba su sonido armonioso lo que me llevo a recordar a la tonta hadita..Me voltee sobre la cama y tape mis oídos con la almohada… _Estupida,, Estupida Hada..pense será acaso que todo me recordara a ella?..._

Recordaba la primera vez que la vi… se me hacia tan torpe, tan ingenua.. como era que había cambiado tanto?, como era que había logrado que mis pensamientos solo fueran para ella, éramos totalmente opuestos…

Mis pensamientos se sumergieron recordando su hermoso cabello casi Azul, sus ojos brillantes y tan llenos de vida, su piel tan blanca y con un toque de color en sus mejillas, su figura, sus increíbles curvas… de repente me encontraba recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel en mis pensamientos.. _valla pero que hermosa es…y que tonta_.. dije entre mi… Recorde todo lo ultimo que habíamos vivido.. _Primero lo de Jason.. Luego lo de Caleb.. y después quien seguiría?._..

No los culpaba ella era capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera, Musa si tan solo supiera que es lo que deseas… Me gire y saque una Hoja de papel arruga que tenia en el cajón de la mesita de noche, hacia tiempo que Musa me la había dado, casi cuando nos conocimos, a pesar de que la trate tan mal, de que prefería a Darcy por el hechizo con el cual me manipulaba.. ella tan tierna y dulce decidió decirme sus sentimientos en una carta.. y yo la arrugue y tire sin las mas minima compasión..ahora aquí la tenia guardada.. como mi mas preciada posecion la tome entre mis manos y la puse en mi rostro.. tenia impregnado el delicado pero delicioso Perfume que Musa usaba, había rociado un poco sobre aquella carta.. Musa como desaria que otra vez me dijeras todo lo que expresa este trozo de papel..

Asi segui pensando en el Hada y en como tratar de recuperarla hasta me que quede dormido…

No desperté hasta al otro dia, sentí que me golpeaban con una almohada..

-Vamos Riven se hace tarde- decía Helio

-ummm Tarde para que!- decía el especialista mientras le regresaba la almohada..

- No seas tonto, para la clase de tu profesor favorito..

- Demonios! La clase…

Me vesti lo mas rápido que pude y alcanze a los chicos todo para saber que no habría clases…

En ALFEA…

Stella: No habrá clases! Que Genial!

Layla: Si verdad? Que haremos..

Musa: Vallamos a Magix! O a ver a Roxy!

Stella: No, no, no vallamos a ver a los chicosssssss! *.*

Bloom: Excelente idea Stella!, Vamos quiero ver a Sky,,

Musa: Ok,, pero cambiémonos por que no vamos a ir en Pijama jaja..

Todas se Fueron a arreglar… Musa portaba una minifalda de tablones color Rosa, y una blusa tipo Strapples color Blanco, Un maquillaje muy ligero, con un leve tono Rosa en sus labios, y el Pelo recogido..

Stella: Valla Musa! Te vez sensacional..

Musa: ja! Pues debe de ser cierto si lo dice el hada que debería ser el Hada de la Moda! ;)

Nos dirigimos a Fontana Roja.. yo no sabia si quería ver a Riven o no.. la verdad estaba confundida.. pero era novia de Caleb y era tiempo de seguir adelante y dejar a Riven atrás..

Stella tomaba su celular y marcaba al celular de su novio…

Stella: si? Hola amor! Como estas?, oye en donde están…

Brandon: como donde estoy? Pues en Fontana Roja en donde mas?, estamos entrenando Sky y yo con los dragones…

Stella: ok ok.. decía Stella y colgaba el teléfono…

Sky: Era Stella?

Brandon: si pero me colgó…

Stella: jaja hablabas de mi?

Brandon: Stella! Que hacen aquí?,

Stella: Queriamos darles una pequeña sopresa…!

Stella y Bloom se quedaron con sus respectivos novios, Tecna, Flora y yo fuimos a buscar a Helia y Timmy a quienes se encontraron en uno de los pasillos…Decidi ir a los jardines de arriba para no hacer a nadie mal tercio… Me puse a pensar y supuse que encontraría a Caleb en algún lugar, asi que decidi ir a buscarlo..

Caminaba por los pasillos hasta que vi los dormitorios, sentí curiosidad y entre a uno de ellos, lo primero que vi fue un precioso móvil en la ventana hacia unos tonos tan lindos que me quede allí parada por unos segundos.. me gire y pude ver una mesa de noche en la cual estaba la foto de Flora_.. Oh por la Diosa Artemisa!.. era el cuarto de Helio y de_…

Justo cuando reaccione oi una puerta..

Riven venia saliendo de bañarse traia simplemente una toalla debajo del abdomen, se me quedo mirando y simplemente me devolvió una leve sonrisa para preguntar.. Que haces Aquí?..

Yo inmediatamente me voltee hacia otro lado Que Pena! Pero que bien se veía su torso desnudo…

Yo, yo… hee estaba buscando…

Se me acerco un poco.. Que buscabas Hadita?

Ha…Caleb…

Ah! Ya veo… Pero..decia pensativo.. Te digo algo?

Volvi a voltear a verlo.. _Que? Oh rayos! Riven vístete!_

.Ja! que esto? Traego Short abajo tontia.. decía mientras se quitaba la toalla..

Ah! Dije muy sonrojada..

No te importa si me quedo asi verdad?..

No.. bueno ahora dime que me ibas a decir? Donde esta Caleb?

Entraba una ráfaga de viento que hacia que el perfume de Musa llegara hasta donde estaba Riven, el la miraba de pies a cabeza, el perfume de Musa había entrado en sus sentidos y alteraba cada celula de Riven, era como si el fuera un León hambriento y ella su pobre victima..Veia el atuendo de Musa.. _Pero que Preciosa es_!...

No – replicaba Riven- Iba a decirte que no esta el..pero aquí estoy yo..Le decía a Musa mientras se le acercaba con una mirada retadora…

Ah si.. eso ya lo note.. dije Nerviosa..

Y luego? Por que no te haz ido? Me decía mientras se estrechaba la distancia entre nosotros, cada paso que el daba yo caminaba unos hacia atrás hasta que quede contra la pared no podía dar mas pasos hacia atrás y el seguía avanzando, hasta que de plano no quedo distancia entre nosotros, se podía notar su mirada encendida, puso sus dos brazos contra la pared

…

Y? Pensabas ir a algún lado?

Riven te puedes apartar un poco?

Um.. Como? Asi?

Me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el.. Yo temblaba de los nervios ante su forma provocativa de ser… Que tienes? Por que Tiemblas? No va a pasar nada.. Me decía al oído.. mientras lo mordía y pasaba su calida lengua por ella.. siguió bajando hasta mi cuello.. Me estremeci… Dejo mi cuello para besarme… aquellos besos eran como la primera vez que Riven me Beso.. era como si una chispa se hubiera encendido dentro de mi.. podía sentir el Rose de sus calidos labios con los mios la fuerte friccion que habia.. la humedad de su lengua.. todo me llevaba a otro nivel… me deje llevar por el momento mis brazos rodearon sus hombros.. acariciaban su lindo cabello purpura… su cara afilada.. cada Beso se volvia mas intenso al pasar los segundos.. podía sentir que su boca casi ardia… eran besos tan diferentes a los de siempre… Una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla, mi estomago se estremecía al sentir que el tocaba lentamente mi abdomen sentía como mariposas , temblaba al sentir todas estas sensaciones.… yo tocaba su pecho.. el subia poco a poco sus manos hacia el mio… lo deje seguir.. Lentamente me dejo de besar para ir recorriendo poco a poco mis mejillas con unos dulces besos.. siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi cuello.. me besaba lentamente y daba leves mordiscos.. llego hasta donde pudo a causa de que mi blusa asi que subió de nuevo a mi cara.. me miro y se acerco pícaramente a mi oidio.. diciéndome.. y _ahora que me diras? Que no me amas?.. que amas a Caleb?_ mientras tocaba mis piernas e iba poniendo sus manos debajo de mi falda...no lo podía detener..no se era como una droga simplemente no podía parar.. allí estábamos los dos en el balcón.. dejándonos llevar por nuestras hormonas.. por el amor que aun sentíamos el uno por el otro… Me despegue de el para tomar un poco de aire….y a la vez me aleje…

No Riven! Esto no esta bien…

Bien? Despues de todo eso?

Por favor Musa no lo amas! Aceptalo…

No… Riven.. no lo amo.. decía entre lagrimas..

Por que lloras?

Como que por que?.. Me siento Faltal! Engañe a mi supuesto novio.. me siento como una cualquiera…

Musa.. no te sientas asi.. yo tuve la culpa yo te provoque..

Si pero yo te sigue el juego..

Pues termina con el.. no lo amas.. me amas a mi no?

Claro que te amo Riven!.. Pero no se como terminar con el… decía mientras me sentaba en la cama.. y me agarraba la cabeza con mis manos.. Que voy a hacer?

No te preocupes Preciosa encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto… Quieres que te lleve a Alfea?

Si por favor…

Regrese mucho mas antes que todas las demás… al entrar en mi habitacion, alguien estaba sentado en el balcón..

Hola Musa.. Te estaba espetando..

Tu de nuevo! Que quieres! Ya te lo dije tienes que venir conmigo…

No, No quiero!...

Se acerco y se quito la capucha.. mis ojos se abrieron al ver la identidad de aquella persona..

Tu?

Si verdad que Casualidad!

Pues al parecer no tanto Sheik… Se escucho una tercera voz..

Caleb! Que haces aquí? Y espera lo conoces?

Pero Por supuesto es mi gran amigo Caleb..

JJa! Que pertinente.. Deja a mi novia en paz…

Tu novia? Ja! Solataba una pequeña Risa.. Dejate de hacer el niño bueno Caleb.. dile la verdad a Musa..

Que verdad? Díganme! Decía Musa..

Ninguna preciosa esta loco no confies en el. Decía Caleb mientras abrazaba de forma protectora a Musa..

Dile la verdad! Dile quien eres!

Es suficiente! Decia Caleb mientras lanzaba un poder con sus manos..

Piensas que con eso me puedes detener? Recuedas quien soy?..

Si lo se muy bien.. Pequeño Ladron..

Ladron? Pero si tu mismo diste tu deber a otro o ya lo olvidaste?

No claro que no.. asi como no me he olvidado de cada uno de ustedes, ni de esto..- decía mientras alzaba mi brazo mostrando en brazalete- y ya que estamos siendo Francos.. Musa el tiene razón.. Veras..

Cha cha cha chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn! :O Que pasara? Quien será en verdad Caleb? Espero y les guste :D

Un saludo a Panchii que dejo un precioso Review... :D por cierto Panchii como encontraste mi Fic?


	5. Chapter 5 El Viaje

**El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Rainbow S.p.A que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoría**

-Veras Musa, las cosas son muy simples de explicar-Dijo Caleb-

- Dejate de juegos Caleb

-Tranquilo querido Sheik voy al grano...

De repente se abrio un portal y se escucho una cuarta voz

-Sheik tenemos que irnos

-Que? Nayru que haces aqui?

-Hay problemas en Andros necesitas ayudarme

-Valla, valla mi querida Nayru nos volvemos a encontrar preciosa...

-Caleb!, Eres un idiota! Mira todas las cosas que provocaste en Andros...

-Yo? Querida?, pero yo no se de que diablos hablas...

-Ash!-Dijo Nayru con cara de Fastidio- Vamonos Sheik no hay tiempo que perder y menos con gente estupida...

-Bien, vamonos, pero esto no se quedara asi Caleb, Musa por favor te lo ruego creeme te necesitamos...

-yo yo no se que creer...

-Descuida pronto tus recuerdos regresaran...

-Mis que? Recuerdos dijiste...

-Me tengo que ir, nos volveremos a ver lo prometo...

El chico de los ojos azules mas profundos y bellos que vi se fue por el portal con la chica que aparecio, que extraño aspecto tenia era de cabello morado, largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran casi de color Rosa, su piel era en extremo Blanca, Me quede embobada pensando en lo que habia dicho el tal Sheik...

-Musa, Musa!

-He? ha si Caleb, que fue todo eso, Explicame

-No fue nada Musa, ellos se quieren aprovechar de ti, quieren el brazalete que te regale

-Pero, tu me dijiste que lo compraste en una tienda

-Si lo siento te menti, veras el brazalete era de mi madre

- Me mentiste pero por que me mentiste eso a mi no me agrada Caleb si me mentiste en eso, quien sabe en cuantas cosas mas me habras mentido

-Musa no seas dramatica, no queria que supieras que era de mi madre, y que en realidad este brazalete ha pasado de generacion en generacion en mi familia, no queria que sintieras que era como un anillo de compromiso o algo asi...

-Pero si ha pasado de generacion en generacion en tu familia creo que deberias de tenerlo tu...

-No Musa yo te lo di es tuyo, confia en mi, si alguno de ellos vuelve a venir hazmelo saber de inmediato...

-Por cierto quienes son ellos... se nota que ustedes se conocen muy bien

-Son de una asociacion llamada «Los Guardianes», no les hagas mucho caso, Bueno mi preciosa Musa me tengo que ir

-Si Caleb

Caleb se acercaba para tratar de darme un beso, pero yo gire la mejilla...

-Te sucede algo Musa?

-No nada solo que todo esto me dejo intrigada...

-Bueno cuidate pequeña y nos vemos...

Por otro lado...

Sheik: Diablos Nayru por que tardaste tanto en decirme lo que sucedia mira lo que paso en Andros el agua parece contaminada

Nayru: si Sheik pero no te preocupes ya converti a las sirenas en humanas estan con Lea

Sheik: Pareciera como si alguien hubiera ocupado uno de tus hechizos, no lo puedes desaser Nayru?

Nayru: No Sheik, no puedo, ya lo intente muchas veces...

Sheik: Bien, creo que es hora de que la visitemos...

Nayru: A ella? estas seguro? No causarias un colapso en el tiempo?

Sheik: No nayru tenemos que reunirnos todos e ir con ella, ella sabra que hacer...

Nayru:ok yo les hablare nos vemos en el templo del tiempo

Sheik_ ok

En ALfea

Todas estas tonterias de Sheik y ahora Caleb me estaban cansando, la proxima vez que vea al tal Sheik le dare un golpe sonico que jamas olvidara en su vida... oh! alli estan las chicas por fin regresaron de Fontana Roja

-Chicas! volvieron!

- Si Musa, pero no fue por desicion de nosotros...

-Que? que sucedio Tecna?

-Faragonda nos llamo, dijo que habia problemas en Andros de nuevo...

-En Andros si ya sabia...

-Que?

-No nada... y que se supone que haremos?

-Nada dice Faragonda que lo unico que podemos hacer es seguir viendo lo del libro esa sera la llave para resolver todo esto por que si ni encontramos el templo de tiempo de una vez sera muy tarde...

-Pero si nisiquiera tenemos una pista-Decia Stella

-Si de hecho si la hay-Decia Tecna- Tenemos que ir a este bosque esta cerca de Andros es el bosque de lo sueños...

-El bosque de lo sueños, he escuchado de el-Decia Flora

-Y alli que haremos?-Decia Bloom

-Tenemos que buscar a alguien parecido a el-Tecna nos mostraba un holograma

Era un chico Rubio de ojos azules, tenia vendajes cubriendo toda su cara hasta la nariz, solo se podian ver sus ojos y unos pequeños mechones de cabello, la verdad era muy parecido a Sheik, tambien tenia un arpa en su mano...

-Y el que nos dira Tecna?-Decia Musa

-Timmy me mostro esta foto dice que es el guardian del tiempo, se llama Sheik

Musa se quedaba pasmada no lo podia creer era el tipo que hace unos minutos le habia pedido su ayuda, decidio no decir nada y sali a la mision...

Llegaron los especialistas por ellas y partieron... Tecna, Bloom y Stella iban enfrente con Timmy, Sky y Brandon, Helio y Flora estaban platicando en un comedor, Riven estaba checando algunas herramientas asi que decidi ir a verlo...

-Hola Gruñoncito, necesitas ayuda?

-Gruñoncito? jaja y tu eres gritona

-Que? yo no soy gritona

Riven me miraba levantando una ceja con cara de... «Decias algo?»

-Umm Esta bien, esta bien si soy gritona..

-Pero solo aveces y aveces tambien me gusta..-Riven me tomaba por la cintura y me atraia hacia el... Me susurraba en el oido-Y sabes tambien que me gusta?

Empuje a Riven-Oh Riven aqui no, no podemos dejar que nos descubran

-Vamos Musa solo un ratito nadie va a venir estoy revisando cosas rutinarias en las motos...

-No Riven... Primero tengo que terminar con Caleb y luego hacemos todo lo que tu quieras...

Riven soltaba un pequeña carcajada.-Enserio? todo lo que yo quiera Primor?.

Me ponia sumamente roja-No Riven claro que no

-Por favor Musa no seas aburrida, y no me digas que no haz pensado en dormir conmigo en la misma cama...

-Riven ya por favor calmate... dices puras incoherencias...-Aunque yo sabia perfectamente de que tal vez si queria...

-Esta bien...

-Chicos llegamos!-Decia Bloom-Musa? Que haces aqui?-Bloom tenia una exprecion de desconcierto en la cara...

-Ha...yo yo estaba buscando el... ehhh Baño! si el Baño!

-Segura?-Me miraba Bloom...

-Amm si!-Respondia con una sonrisa fingida...

Bajamos de la Nave el bosque tenia un aspecto tetrico, aunque era de dia se veia oscuro y tenebroso...

-Por el Rey de Solaria! que es esto!-Decia Stella

-Si creo que el Bosque no se ve como deberia-Decia Tecna

-Las plantas, siento una energia rara en ellas-Decia Flora

Me quedaba observando hacia todos lados... Vamos Sheik te necesito ahora aparece...

-Bien chicas creo que nos separaremos para buscar al Guardian-Decia Tecna..

-Bien Bloom tu iras con Flora, Helio y Sky, Nabu,Brandon, Stella y Layla iran juntos, y por ultimo Riven, Timmy, Mu... Donde esta Musa?

Musa se habia separado del Grupo le habia llamado la atencion una melodia que escuchaba, caminaba y caminaba y sentia que se acercaba mas al melodioso sonido... Era el sonido de un Arpa!... Musa llegaba al unico lugar que se veia decente en ese Bosque, era un hermoso Lago alli habia mucha claridad se veia tan hermoso, a la mitad del Lago podia ver flotando una figura...

-Musa al fin llegas...

-Sheik?

-No, no querida, soy su hermano, somos muy parecidos pero no, me llamo Tallen...

-Pero no entiendo eres identico al de la foto, los vendajes, y casi no se ve tu cara...

-Exacto, quien les dijo que seria Sheik?

-mi amiga, hasta nos dijo el nombre del guardian del templo es Sheik

-Si, si pero entiende querida, no soy yo, yo soy Talen, la parte negativa de Sheik...

-Que?-Decia Musa mientras iba dando pasos hacia atras...

-Veras te contaron la historia del principio que hubo peligros y bla bla bla... el Dragon creo a los guardianes, pero asi como hay cosas buenas siempre tiene que haber un equilibrio pequeña... Claro el Peligro fue aprisionado por el dragon, pero ahora que tu posees el brazalete, veras nos liberaste, cada guardian tiene su contraparte... el de Sheik soy yo... pero ahorremonos las presentaciones... Vas a venir conmigo...

De repente se teletransportaba hasta donde estaba yo... Y bien querida vas a venir por tu propia voluntad o a la fuerza... solo tenemos que hacer unas pequeñas cosas de alli te regresaremos...

-No, jamas ire contigo, Sheik! Sheik! por favor aparece! Sheik...

-Oh Sheik! Sheik... el no esta aqui querida y no te escuchara...-Decia Tallen mientras tocaba el brazalete en mi brazo, en eso el brazalete conmezaba a brillar...-Bien se ha activado el poder, vamos viejas memorias regresen a ella, pero no como su parte buena, si no como todos nosotros como lo que somos partes malignas y despiadadas, comenzaban a salir otras figuras del Piso...

-Bien la encontraste..-Decia una voz Femenina

-Si la muy tonta no se quizo ir con Sheik...-Decia otra voz,mas no era la de Tallen

-Haganla que habra el portal vamos!-Decia una tercera voz

-No seas estupida Ney, todabia no necesitamos que ella regrese... Vamos todos ayudenme...

Ellos me tenian aprisionada no habia salvacion estaban apuntandome con sus manos he invocando un poderoso Hechizo...

-Memorias tuyas, de la reyna del mundo oscuro, del que nos arrebataron hace años los guardianes del tiempo, regresa a ella, dale el poder, sin necesidad de aprender... dale el poder el cual a nadie puede ceder, el poder del tiempo y del espacio, de los cielos y el viento, de los mares y las corrientes acuiferas, el poder de las Transformaciones y Transmutaciones...

De repente empezaba sentirme mareada y el brazalete comenzaba a brillar demasiado, casi sentia que mi cuerpo tocaba el piso cuando de repente...

**Tara tara! chala la la la... jaja Que les parecio? Espero y les halla gustado por que la neta no tenia ni idea de que escribir ya, por eso me tarde en subirlo, ya mas o menos se como seguir pero no se como alargar la historia tal vez no tarde mucho en acabarla, espero y me llegue la inspiracion y pueda mantener mas el FIc... Diganme que les parecio si les gusto o no se aceptan opiniones o abucheadas jaja neta diganme... Y PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y NO PONEN COMENTARIOS NETA PONGAN ALGO PARA QUE SEPA QUE LO LEYERON AUNQUE SEA UN 1 JAJA ME MOTIVARIA MUCHO VER AUNQUE SEA UN 1 DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN EL FIC PERO NO PONEN REVIEWS... **

**A LOS LECTORES QUE PONEN REVIEWS MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD NO SABEN CUANTO VALOR TIENEN PARA MI GRACIAS!...**

**POR ULTIMO  N!!**

**El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Rainbow S.p.A que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoría **

**ALGUNOS NOMBRES DE PERSONAJES QUE SALEN EN ESTE FIC SON PERSONAJES TOMADOS DE THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME, Y THE LEGEND OF ZELDA THE WIND WAKER TAMPOCO ME PERTENCEN SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Rainbow S.p.A que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoría**

**Cap. 6 Una vida Pasada**

-Musa! Vamonos de Aqui!

Abria los casi entre sueños y pude ver a Sheik... Despues de eso no supe mas de mi hasta el siguiente dia...

Como ya lo dije... EL tiempo viaja a travez del sonido, corre por caudales como un rio, necesita sonar como una gran orquesta, Preciosa melodia, melodia que es necesaria para recorrer sus aguas, aguas sin duda profundas, peligrosas, mas cuando tocas el puerto de cada estacion todo es quietud y serenidad... Sheik...

Desperte sin duda alguna muy confundida y con un terrible dolor de cabeza

-Despertaste-Decia Sheik con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y mirandome con mucha serenidad, al lado del se encontraba la chica de ojos color Rosa llamada Nayru, habia otras dos personas a su lado pero no pude verlos ya que traian tunicas con capuchas cubriendo sus rostros... El lugar donde estabamos era una habitacion demasiada amplia, pero se veia demasiado tenebrosa, era alumbrada solo por una llama en el medio, del otro lado del enorme cuarto pude ver a otra persona parada miranda hacia una ventana, mas no la pude distinguir...

-Musa, fuiste atacada por nuestras contra partes, mas bien querian posecionar tu cuerpo con el antiguo espiritu de la hechizera Issi, es la contra parte de la Guardiana Corina... Las contrapartes estaban encerradas en ese brazalete, en cuanto Caleb lo puso en tu mano se activaron cada uno de ellos y fueron liberados, es algo similar a lo que paso hace mucho tiempo Musa... Ahora toda la dimension magica esta el peligro-Decia Nayru

-Pero que me estan queriendo decir que Caleb solo me utilizo?

-No creo que te preocupe mucho eso Musa-Decia Sheik

-Ven Musa te queremos presentar a alguien...

Sheik extendia su mano hacia a mi para que me levantara del piso, me llevaba hacia el otro lado de la habitacion donde estaba la otra persona... Casi cuando ibamos a llegar aquella persona se dio la vuelta y en cuanto la vi no lo podia creer, era igual a mi!

-Hola Musa- Decia la persona

-Pe.. Pero como es esto posible...

-Musa no nos querias creer tuvimos que tomar medidas extremas, tuve que viajar al pasado..

-Al pasado?

-Si pequeña, me llamo Corina soy la Guardiana Suprema, soy tu vida pasada, ellos siempre me acompañaron en el camino-Señalaba a Sheik, Nayru y las otras dos personas... Bueno, Sheik es el mas reciente, pero de alli todos son sabios antiguos, Caleb era el Guardian del Tiempo, el estaba enamorado de mi, mas yo sabia que mi deber y honor era defender el tiempo, la flauta sagrada y el arpa eran lo mas importante para mi, mi corazon no estaba destinado a amar a nadie mas que a mi debe... En cuanto rechaze a Caleb el se hizo un desastre descuido su deber... para ese tiempo ya existian las contrapartes de los guardianes, exepto la contraparte del guardian del tiempo, puesto que Caleb se les unio, gracias a que Issi le ofrecio el amor, si asi se puede decir que yo no le di, alli fue donde el corazon del Caleb se corrompio, el es sumamente poderoso Musa, no te puedes fiar de el, lo que el busca en este tiempo es que mi vida, osea la tuya no llegue a su destino...

-Wo wo wo wo... Espera un momento estas diciendo que yo soy la guardiana Suprema?

-Asi es Musa, yo falleci hace mucho tiempo, y cada determinado tiempo nace una nueva guardiana, y ahora es tu turno, pero me temo que hay un pequeño problema...

-Un pequeño problema?, me gane enemigos sin quererlos! que mas puede pasar... esperen que se supone que hace la Guardiana Suprema...

-Musa la guardiana suprema, tiene las habiladades de todos nosotros-Decia Sheik, las otras dos personas se destapaban sus rostros podia ver a un chico de pelo rojizo con ojos grises, y a una chica casi igual a Layla...

-Las habilidades de ustedes?, y que se supone que hacen?

-Yo como es obvio controlo el flujo del tiempo y del espacio Musa, puedo viajar a cualquier epoca a mi antojo...-Decia Sheik

-Yo soy la guardiana de los cielos Musa, mi nombre es Lea tengo el poder de la curacion y restauracion, ademas que soy la guardiana de todas las hadas

-Mi nombre es Seth tengo el poder de la transformacion, me puedo transformas en cualquier cosa que yo quiera

-Y mi nombre es Nayru, ya me conoces, soy la guardiana de las Sirenas y de los sortilegios de las ciudades acuaticas...

-Todos estos poderes tendras que dominar Musa... Ellos son los guardianes de cada una de estas cosas, pero si llega a suceder algo malo, tu los tienes que defender a ellos, he aqui la importancia de que aprendas todos sus poderes, veras solos no son tan poderosos pero juntos en una sola persona, nadie los podra parar... yo mori en la batalla contra la hechizera Issi por que era mi contraparte y la unica que la podia derrotar era yo, teniamos los mismos poderes, todos ellos fueron de mucha ayuda-Corina miraba a los guardianes, pero se detenia de manera especial frente a Sheik y lo miraba con ojos de nostalgia...

-Musa hay un problema en todo esto asi como lo dijo Corina-Decia Sheik..

-Un problema? haz visto todo lo que me dijo! tengo que aprender todos los poderes de ustedes en no se cuanto tiempo!

-Hammm... Musa ese no es el problema-Sheik no sonreia esta vez lo decia en un tono serio y un tanto nostalgico...

-Musa hemos perdido mucho tiempo por lo que me comenta Sheik. es necesario que aprendas las habilidades de todos ya... Pero para esto tienes que entregar lo mas preciado para ti, algo que salga de aqui-Corina tocaba mi corazon

-A que te refieres?

-A que le tienes que entregar tus recuerdos mas preciados a Sheik, y por lo que veo son de un chico llamado Riven...

-Que? tengo que olvidar a Riven?

-En realidad me tienes que entregar el amor que le tienes Musa ese es el sacrificio, por lo tanto al entregarme su amor, olvidaras a Riven, recordaras que tuviste un gran amor por alguien mas no sabras quien... en consiguiente si no recuerdas a Riven cuando regreses el tampoco te recordara, y si el no te recuerda, ni los especialistas ni las winx podran hacerlo tampoco...

-Que? me estas diciendo que ademas de perder al amor de mi vida, voy a perder a mis amigas?

-Musa es necesario sin ese sacrificio ellos... ellos moririan...

Mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, no habia nada mas que hacer, si me negaba mis amigos y Riven moririan, y si aceptaba ellos vivirian pero sin memoria alguna de mi...

-De acuerdo acepto... vamos Sheik hazlo ya...

-No Musa, te concedo un dia mas con ellos, el dia de hoy que es el dia que perdiste, haz todo lo que creas necesario, y te recomiendo algo, deja algo para que cuando regreses sepan que tu estabas con ellos desde antes... las memorias se borraran pero los objetos no... Decia Sheik..

Sheik y Corian abrian un gran portal...

-Vamos Musa, vive este dia como nunca y no olvides lo que te dije... Decia Sheik

De repente despertaba y estaba en Alfea era muy temprano, estaba en la enfermeria y Flora estaba junto a mi...

-Musa! despertaste... tuvimos un fuerte ataque en el bosque de los sueños, pero logramos rescatarte...

-Flora ayudame! tengo que salir de aqui...

-Pero por que..?

-No te lo puedo decir... vamos a Magix tengo que comprar unas cosas...

-Pero Musa es muy temprano son las 6 de mañana no hay camion a Magix

-bien Flora ayudame entonces a hacer algo, pero primero tenemos que salir de aqui..

Salia de la habitacion con Flora...

Hacia unas pulseras para cada de las Winx una como la que me había obsequiado Caleb.. Solo que estas tenían la representación de los poderes de cada una de nosotros tena un Sol con el nombre de Stella, un Dragon con el nombre de Bloom, una hermosa Flor con el nombre de Flora, una computadora con el nombre de Tecna, una representación de una Ola con el nombre de Layla y por ultimo una nota Musical con mi nombre. Ademas de que hacia una memoria Holografica explicando todo… no podía decir nada por el momento pero sabia que encontrarían después la memoria…

Para Riven hacia un corazón, la mitad del corazón decía Musa, y la otra Riven, el corazón se partia en dos… tenia pensado darle la parte de mi nombre a Riven con una cadena para que lo usara como dije… Ademas de otra memoria Holografica para el, y una pequeña muñeca de trapo con mis rasgos….

-Uff Terminamnos-Decia Flora- Pero Musa todo esto por que?

-Queria hacer algo especial para mis amigas-Decia yo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro tratando de que no supiera lo que en realidad pasaba…-Ahora vamos con las chicas!

Las Winx estaba en el patio de Alfea… Para mi suerte también estaban los especialistas, pero… no veía a Riven…

-Chicas! Oh! Lo siento chicos en seguida se las regreso… Vengan por favor les quiero dar algo…

-Que sucede Musa?-Decia Layla…

-Oh! Nada Layla, simplemente les quería obsequiar esto, Flora traia unas pequeñas cajas…

-Que es Musa?-Decia Stella…

-Abranlo! Espero que les guste es con todo mi cariño, es para que nunca nos olvidemos una de la otra…

-Oh! Que tonterías dices Musa! Por que nos olvidaríamos de alguna de nosotros-Decia Stella…

-Es precioso Musa!-Decia Bloom…

-Si tiene el poder de cada una de nosotras con nuestro Nombre-Decia Tecna…

Todas me abrazaban y me dabas las gracias, yo tenia ganas de llorar pero no demostraba nada tal vez seria la ultima vez que las viera y las siguiera recordando…

-Chicas las quiero mucho a todos, recuérdenlo siempre…- Decia Musa

-Musa lo dices como si algo te fuera a suceder-Decia Layla

-Si todo esto esta muy sospechoso, no tiene algo que ver con el ataque que sufriste en el bosque de los sueños… .Decia Tecna

-No!-Decia Sonriendo-Para nada chicas, bueno me tengo que ir je…

-A donde vas?- Decia Stella

-Por allí! ;)

Salia corriendo de Alfea para dirigirme a un lago que estaba cerca de Alfea… a lo lejos pude ver a Riven sentado al lado del lago… Sentia un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos humedecidos, esta seria la ultima vez que viera a Riven a lo lejos y lo pudiera reconocer…

Me acercaba poco a poco a el, cuando llegaba cerca le tapaba los ojos…

-Quien soy?

-Vamos Musa!- me quitaba las manos de sus ojos y me acercaba hacia el… Como sabias que iba a estar aquí?

-A ti siempre te gusta estar aquí Riven…

-Cierto, que es esa bolsa?

-Am es un obsequio, pero luego te lo dare, ahora quiero simplemente mirarme en tus ojos…

-Mirate en mis ojos? Que te sucede Musa?

-Nada Riven, simplemente que con el ataque de ayer sentí por un momento que jamás los volveria a ver… quiero vivir este dia como si fuera el ultimo de mi vida, al igual que los días que siguen claro…

-Musa me espantas, claro que no va a ser el ultimo dia de tu vida, que incoherencias dices, olvidate de eso y mejor ven…

Riven me tomaba por la cintura y me acercaba hacia el… yo lo besaba con tanto amor, no sabia que hacer tenia tantas ganas de llorar jamás podría sentir sus besos de nuevo… subi de tono los besos y ahora fui yo quien introdujo su lengua en la boca de Riven… me separaba de el… y me recostaba en la tierra…

-Que, que sucede Musa? Por que te acuestas…

-Me preguntas enserio?...

Riven abria muy grande los ojos…

-Es enserio?... estas segura que quieres?

-Nunca estuve mas segura Riven…

Riven me tomaba con delicadeza y me empezaba a besar, bajaba hacia mi cuello, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y su pecho, el comenzaba a meter la mano debajo de mi blusa hasta llegar a mi pecho, me acariciaba suavemente, yo sentía que le estaba entregando todo de mi… Despues el me quito la blusa, y yo su playera bajo de besar mi cuello hacia mi pecho…

Se sentía tan bien, me besaba mientras acariciaba suavemente mis piernas…

-Riven-Decia Musa

-Que? Quieres que pare?

-No, yo nunca te había dicho esto… yo… yo.. te amo Riven…

-oh Musa… Yo también te amo… Crees que estaría haciendo esto si no te amara.. Bueno mejor no respondas jaja…

-Riven! ¬¬" No es gracioso

-Bueno Musa es enserio a pesar de que me cuesta demasiado trabajo mostrar mis sentimientos te amo, no te imaginas cuanto, veniste a ser como una pequeña luz en toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba y no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco…

-Riven- Le decía con lagrimas en los ojos…

-Por que lloras?...

-No, no es nada… creo que es el momento preciso…

-Preciso para ya no hacer nada de lo que hacíamos..

-Jaja no Riven no te preocupes por eso, eso si sucederá te quiero dar esto…

Le daba una caja…

-Una caja?

-No seas tonto ábrela..

-Un corazón? Oh… son tu nombre y el mio..

-Si.. la mitad es para ti y la otra para mi…

-Que lindo detalle Musa, Gracias, pero yo no te traje nada…

-No te preocupes con tu amor me basta…

-No Musa me siento mal, pero veras que te lo compensare…

-Y también esto… prométeme que la memoria no la abriras hasta pasado mañana.. y ten…

-Es una muñeca? Espera eres tu?

-Si :D es para que nunca me olvides…

-Y por que habría de olvidarte Musa?...

-No es un decir…

-Insisto haz estado muy rara... Gracias por los obsequios y si, te prometo que la memoria la abrire hasta pasado mañana… Musa creo que mejor esto lo dejamos para después… no es que no quiera si no que.. no se este momento no es el indicado…

-Pero Riven…

-Que?.. tu sientes que si?

-No, no es eso…

-Entonces Princesa ya habrá tiempo para estas cosas, tenemos toda una vida…

-Si… Toda una vida-Decia entre susurros y con tono melancolico…

-Musa en verdad no te pongas asi… no se que te sucede pero me espantas… creo que es hora de irnos…

-Si tienes razón…

-Espera-Riven me jalaba del brazo justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso… Me abrazaba justo como la primera vez que lo hizo…

-Musa… Prometeme que pase lo que pase regresaras.. que regresaras conmigo…

Volteaba a ver a Riven para ver si lo que había dicho era un producto de mi memoria de aquella vez, pero veía que Riven tenia lagrimas en los ojos…

-Riven.. que sucede?, por que me dijiste eso?

-No se tengo un presentimiento extraño Musa… vamos Prometemelo…

-Claro que si Riven regresare contigo… ahora tu promete algo…

-Lo que quieras Musa…

-Prometeme que pase lo que pase jamás, Jamas me olvidaras..

-Lo prometo..

Y…. Asi es como acaba este episodio :D espero y les halla gustado mucho, por que la verdad a mi si, siento que es el mejor capitulo que he hecho en fin… son mis ideas jaja, ya saben opinen a favor en contra tomatazos lo que quieran PERO DE VERDAD DEJEN REVIEWS POR QUE SI NO DEJAN LA VERDAD ME DESANIMO Y YA NO ME DAN GANAS DE SUBIR MAS CAP ASI QUE DEJEN SUS PRECIOSOS REVIEWS POR QUE DEL CAP PASADO NADAMAS DEJO REVIEW MI AMIGA FRIDA Y SI ELLA NO HUBIERA COMENTADO NO HUBIERA TENIDO NI UN REVIEW U_U


	7. CAP7 Un Amargo Adios y un Agrio comienzo

**El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son deViacom, Nickelodeon y Rainbow S.p.A, que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria…**

Cap.7 Un amargo Adios y un Agrio Comienzo…

Riven y yo nos quedamos abrazados toda la tarde decidimos irnos hasta la noche, estabamos contemplando como el sol se ocultaba para darle lugar a la luna... No hablabamos las palabras sobraban entre nosotros, yo sentia como mi alma iba muriendo poco a poco... De repente se abrió un portal justo enfrente de nosotros...

-Musa...-Decia Sheik...

-Quien eres? que es lo que quieres?-Decia Riven exaltándose y levantándose del piso

-Riven tranquilo... lo conozco...-Decia mientras mi voz se quebraba...

-Es hora Musa... de verdad no sabes cuanto lo siento...-Decia Sheik

-Hora de que?, vamos Musa dime algo.. no te quedes solo alli parada... tu dime quien eres!-Decia Riven con desesperación al mismo tiempo que sacaba su espada para amenazar a Sheik...

-No Riven, no le hagas daño-Le decía mientras ponia mi mano en la suya, bajando asi la espada poco a poco...

-Pero entonces? que es lo quiere Musa no entiendo...

-Musa tienes que despedirte ya, necesito que te conviertas...-Decia Sheik mientras abria otro portal arriba de Riven y yo...

-Winx Believix!, Riven esto es necesario, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien...-El portal me iba jalando hacia arriba... todavía pude tocar el cabello purpura y el pecho de Riven justo donde esta su corazon... cuando lo toque comenzó a brillar como si fuera una lampara... al igual que el mio... era una luz cegadora...

-Musa siento como si esta fuera a ser la ultima vez que te vea... demonios! te dije que tenia un mal presentimiento...-Decia Riven con la voz quebrada...

-No Riven te lo prometi no?, ahora tu tambien recuerda la promesa que me hiciste que jamas por nada del mundo te olvidarías de mi.. me quebraba la voz ya no aguantaba mas... las lagrimas me corrian por el rostro

-No Musa jamas me olvidare de ti... no te preocupes por mi ya estoy tranquilo de repente siento que no te va a suceder nada malo... confio en ti Musa.. y confio en verte regresar a mi...

-Te Amo Riven...

Solte a Riven... pude ver como se iba haciendo mas pequeño... y como yo subia mas y mas alto...

Al otro dia desperte en Alfea pude ver a 5 chicas observandome extrañadas...

-Estas bien? me preguntaba una chica de cabello Purpura

-he... no, no lo se.. que sucedio...

-Señorita Faragonda es ella-Decia una chica de cabello rojo...

-Oh! llevenla a la enfermeria.. pareciera que la golpearon...

-No te preocuopes vas a estar bien-Me decia una chica de voz muy dulce...

Llegabamos a la enfermia y la Señorita Faragonda pedia estar conmigo a solas..

-Hola soy la directora de Alfea mi nombre es Faragonda... es extraño que de repente hallas aparecido de la nada en medio del patio de la escuela... me puedes decir tu nombre y de donde vienes?

-Me llamo Musa Directora... soy de Melodia... pero no se lo que sucedio, no se que hago aqui...

-Eres Musa?

-Am si por que..

-Por supuesto como pude haberlo olvidado, ere la hija de Marlyn no?

-Si... que sucede?

-Te conoci de muy pequeña Musa, tambien conoci a tu madre...

-Enserio?

-Si ella asistio a esta escuela...

-Pero dime que te paso? por que parece que te hubieren golepado..?

-No, no le se directora... de echo lo ultimo que recuerdo es que vendria a esta escuela...

-Ibas a venir aqui?... Pero eres un hada nivel Believiex... estas segura que ibas a venir a esta escuela?

-Si... Bien le pedire a Avalon que haga una regresion contigo... haber que es lo que sucedio espera aqui...

-Si...

La directora salia... yo me quedaba en la enfermeria, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, de repente en mi mente pude ver a un chico Rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa hermosa...

-Chicas!-Decia la señorita Faragonda- me temo que la chica que encontraron fue victima de un poderoso Hechizo, no recuerda nada, creo que estudio en otra escuela de hadas por que es al igual que ustedes un hada nivel Believiex, y no solamente pudo llegar a ese nivel por que si...

-Pero ella me es familiar-Decia Flora

-Si a mi tambien me parece muy familiar-Decia Tecna...

-Chicas no se espanten pero creo que a todas no es familiar-Decia Stella-O me equivoco?

-No... -Contestaban todas...

-Increiblemente creo que Stella tiene razon chicas, y no solo ustedes a mi tambien me es familiar aunque yo la conoci de chica... esa podria ser la razon... De igual forma es muy extraño que todas tengan la sensacion de conocerla...

-Chicas, la chica se llama Musa es una cantante de Pop, miren-Decia Tecna mientras les mostraba un holograma... quizas por esto nos sea familiar...

-Pero por supuesto que es ella! que torpe soy!.. yo soy su fan! recuerdan la musica que escucho todo el dia? ella la canta!-Decia Stella

-Quizas sea por eso... pero igual he mandado al profesor Avalon a que haga una regresion con ella...

En la Enfermeria...

-Hola-Decia el profesor Avalon...

-Hola Profesor Avalon :D

-Que? como sabes mi nombre?

-ah es que me lo dijo la Directora Faragonda...

-Pero supiste la persona exacta que era, podria haber sido cualquier persona no crees?

-Si, pero no se, supongo que fue intuición :D

-En fin, Tu nombre es Musa no? me dijo Faragonda que no recuerdas nada, y que queria que hicieramos una sesion de regresion contigo, ahora Musa cierra tus ojos y recuestate, concentrate en lo que te voy diciendo...

-Esta bien...

-Musa recuerdas el dia de ayer?, vamos concéntrate se que puedes hacerlo...

Cerraba mis ojos y por que mas que me concentraba no podia ver nada, solo un brazalete...

-Bien Musa que es lo que viste...

-Am... solo este brazalete parece...

-Solo eso?

-Si fue todo...

-Es Extraño no te preocupes descubriremos que te sucedio...ahora vez con faragonda para saber que va a hacer contigo...

Mientras las Winx...

-Oh miren! alli vienen los especialistas-Decia Stella

-Calmate Stella ni que nunca hubieras visto a Brandon-Decia Bloom

-No pero, es que como si no lo hubiera visto en años!-Decia Stella

-Hola chicas-Decia Brandon-Que hay de nuevo..?

-Estamos esperando a una hada que aparecio en medio del patio, esta en una sesión con avalon, no recuerda nada de sus memorias antes de esto... queremos saber que le sucedio-Decia Bloom

-Un hada pero eso no es anormal aqui...-Decia Sky

-Hola Sky.. pues no, no lo es solo que aparecio inconsciente y pues como le dijimos a Brandon no recuerda nada...-Decia BLoom

-Que extraño, oigan y Flora?-Decia Helio

-Alli viene, viene con el hada que encontramos...

En el Pasillo...

-Te sientes bien enserio?-Decia Flora

-Si, solo estoy un poco confundida, por cierto mi nombre es Musa

-Mucho gusto Musa yo soy Flora, entonces dices que Avalon no te pudo ayudar en nada...

-No, lo unico que vi fue a un chico Rubio de ojos azules, y este brazalete...

-Rubio de ojos azules?, podria conocer a Sky, espera haber el brazalete...

-lo vengo examinando, espera... tiene tu nombre y el mio!...

-Yo, yo tengo uno igual... pero no recordaba que estuviera tu nombre, de echo es una pulsera de las winx, fue un regalo, aunque ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo quien nos lo dio..

-Es muy extraño, de cierta forma siento como si te conociera de años

-Yo tambien, y no solo yo tambien las chicas, mira alla estan con los especialistas

-Chicos de Fontana Roja?

-Si trabajamos en equipo, mira el es Sky...

-Si ya veo pero no es el, el de mis pensamientos...

-Hola chicas-Decia Flora

-Hola, que sucedio tuviste alguna revelacion?-Decia Bloom

-No, solo pude ver este brazalete, Flora tiene uno igual y dice que todas ustedes tambien, estan sus nombres con una representación de sus poderes, y si se dan cuenta tambien esta el mio con una nota musical...

-Es cierto!, esto esta demasiado raro-Decia Stella

-Ademas de que te nos haces familiar-Decia Tecna...

-Es como si ella fuera una Winx pero no lo recordaramos-Decia Bloom

-Tenemos que investigar que es lo que le sucedio!-Decia Layla-No te preocupes desde ahora nosotras seremos tus amigas y te ayudaremos a saber que sucedio...

-Gracias por su apoyo chicas

-Considerate una Winx, si tienes esta pulsera y todas nosotras la tenemos es que eres una de las nuestras-Decia Stella

-Oh, por cierto que descortes somos, Musa te presentamos a los especialistas, el es Sky, el Brandon, el es Helio, el Timmy...

-Y aquel amargado de por alla es Riven-Decia Helio en forma de broma...

-Te escuche, Señor Gracioso-Decia Riven...

Pude ver a un chico solitario recargado en la nave, parecia que no le agradaba la compañía de absolutamente nadie, se me hizo fascinante, era muy guapo tenia el cabello rojizo y unos hermosos ojos purpura...

-Riven?, puedo ir a saludarlo-Le preguntaba a Helio

-No te lo recomiendo no es muy agradable Musa...

-Huuuuuyyy Parece que a alguien le gusta Riven...-Decia Stella

Riven volteaba a ver al hada solar con cierto desprecio y se volteaba hacia otro lado...

-Tontas, tontas hadas...-Decia Riven

-Callate Stella! no seas imprudente, sabes como es Riven...-Decia Bloom

-Lo siento-Decia Stella

Caminaba hacia aquel chico, sentia una conexion muy fuerte con el... Helio trataba de detenerme.. pero yo tenia que hablar con el...

-Hola-Le decia timidamente...

-Que quieres?-Decia Riven

-Solo saludar y presentarme, ademas parecias muy solitario...

-Ja, no te parece que si quisiera compañia yo mismo la iria a buscar?

-Claro, pero soy nueva en las winx, o tal vez no, no recuerdo lo que me ha sucedido...

-Mira hadita la verdad no estoy interesado en saber tus problemas, suficiente tengo con mis cosas como para escuchar las de otros...

-Riven estoy tratando de ser amable contigo...

-Pues no lo seas... nadie te lo pidio...

-Por que eres asi?

-Y a ti por que te interesa? o es que acaso te gusto?

-No seas ridiculo, como podria gustarme una persona tan descortes, seca y ademas engreida...

-Ha... eso piensas, pues tu eres una hada tonta e ingenua que quiere encontrar amigos en las personas que jamas encontrara...

-Riven dejala en paz-Decia Helio-No seas tan duro con ella

-Hay por favor... ella solo se lo busco...

Me daba la vuelta y aquel chico me jalaba del brazo... y quedabamos muy cerca, senti mi corazon lati mas rapido, pero a la vez sentia tanta rabia...

-Escuchame bien hadita, no me vuelvas a molestar...

-Ni te molestes que jamas en vida lo volvere a hacer...

De repente veia una mitad de corazon en su cuello colgando de una cadena...recordaba que yo tambien tenia una, la tomaba con mis dedos delicadamente, en cuanto la saque esta busco unirse a la otra parte del corazon de aquel chico...

-Que? que haces niña estupida!...

-Yo no hize nada lo juro, se unieron solos...

Riven volteaba a ver su pedazo de corazon extrañado...

-Y esto de donde salio?, deja de hacer artimañas para atraerme a ti no entiendes que no me interesas...?

-Riven te juro que no fui yo...

Riven se arrancaba la cadena del cuello...

-Veamos.. Musa?.. que no asi te llamas, mas prueba no puede ser..

-Pero Riven tu ya traias esa mitad de corazon y yo traia esta otra, no crees que sigfique algo?

-De verda niña no digas tonterias...-Riven despegaba la parte de su corazon y la votaba al piso...

-Ya nos podemos marchar, no soporto mas esto...

**POV RIVEN**

Que chica tan extraña de donde saca que yo saldria con ella, aunque se me hizo conocida, pero ba puras patrañas es una niña mimada y consentida, luego se le ve, ademas de donde saco esa tonteria de los corazones con su nombre y el mio...

**FIN POV RIVEN**

Recogia la parte del corazon del piso... lo tomaba entre mis manos por alguna razon me sentia tan mal, tan triste que comenzaba a llorar...

-Musa, no llores el siempre es asi-Decia Helio-Haber prestame el pedazo de corazon, yo tambien creo que signifia algo, yo te ayudare con el, es mas este pedazo de corazon se lo vi a Riven desde anoche...

Riven miraba a Musa llorar y sentia algo dentro de el, era algo que jamas habia sentido, se sentia tan extraño...

-Vamos Musa, Helio te ayudara, no te preocupes-Me decia Flora

En otro lugar...

-Estúpida Corina!, como se atreve a retarme... ahora que el hada guardiana ha perdido sus memorias es tiempo de actuar...

-Pero que pretendes hacer Caleb?-Decia Tallen

-ja! que no pretendo hacer, acaso no piensas o que? eres idiota?

-Cuando ella perdio sus memorias, los estupidos guardianes tambien, no hay quien la proteja, se unira a nosotros, solo tengo que engañarla, y mi amada Issi volvera a la vida...

-Excelente plan...

Esa noche la Señorita Faragonda me dijo que durmiera en Alfea, me instalo con Flora, ella me presto una piyama, no podia dejar de pensar en aquel chico era tan, tan engreido y fastidioso, pero a la vez algo me atraia de el...

Al siguiente dia...

-Musa! Musa! despierta!-Decia Flora-Vamos a ir a Magix, arreglate vendran por nosotros los especialistas...

-Ushh no que flojera, es muy temprano, son las 9!... ademas no quiero ver a ese engreido otra vez...

-Enserio te afecto tanto lo de Riven...

-Te soy sincera un poco.. pero lo superare...

-Bueno Musa demuestrame que de verdad lo quieres superar y arreglate...

De repente entraba Stella en la habitacion...

-Traego Ropa para nuestra invitada!

Me daba una blusa roja muy bonita de tirantes, una minifalda blanca, unas calcetas rojas y unos zapatos blancos, me arreglaba el cabello con dos coletas y unos listones rojos, un maquillaje muy sencillo y listo...

-Muchas gracias Stella, pero no te hubieras molestado

-Para mi no es ninguna molestia Musa-Decia sonriendo Stella-Bueno vamonos por que al parecer ya llegaron los especialistas...

Veia a todos afuera incluyendo a Riven seguia en la misma posicion de ayer engreido y fastidioso...

-Hola chicas!-Decia Brandon listas para su paseo?

-Claro!-Decia Stella...

-Oh cierto les queria presentar a un nuevo miembro...

De repente veia bajar de la nave al chico que habia visto en una vision..

-Hola mi nombre es...

-Sheik!-Decia yo en voz alta

El chico volteaba su mirada muy rapido hacia a mi... al igual que todas las winx y los especialistas, Riven al parecer no prestaba atencion..

.

-Exacto ese es mi nombre... Pero... de donde me conoces?

-No, no lo se...

-Musa no crees que el pueda ser un amigo tuyo?-Decia Layla

-El me reconoceria no?.

..

-Espera tu nombre es Musa?-Decia Sheik-Me es muy familiar como sea, es un placer conocerte Musa- Decia Sheik mientras hacia una reverencia y me besaba la mano...

-Te habian dicho que eres tan preciosa como la guardiana Corina?...

-Que Corina?, quien es Corina?-Decia Musa

-Si quien es jamas habia escuchado de ella...-Decia Tecna

-Como? no han escuchado de la guardiana suprema Corina?, es la guardiana del templo del tiempo, se encarga de resguardar la vida de todos, es muy parecida a Musa

-Que extraño jamas habia escuchado de ella-Decia Tecna

-Es una historia antigua y olvidada, las hechizeras quieren que todo el mundo se olvide los guardianes y de su importancia...

-Bla bla bla, que bonita historia.-Decia Riven mientras aplaudia-Ya nos podemos ir? quede de verme con alguien...

-si ya nos vamos Riven no seas impaciente-Decia Helio

**POV HELIO**

Ja, Riven finge que no le interesa esa chica mas, sin embargo pude ver su reaccion en cuanto ella dijo el nombre de Sheik, fingia que no estaba volteando pero pude mirar que con el rabillo del ojo miraba hacia aca, tratare de hablar con el acerca del corazon...

**FIN POV HELIO**

Subimos a la Nave y Sheik se sentaba junto a mi...

-Sabes Musa-Me decia con una gran sonrisa y esos ojos que trasmitian tanta paz...

-Que sucede Sheik?

-Siento una extraña conexión contigo, es acaso solo mi imaginacion o tu tambien te sorprendiste al verme?

-Pues, es que... te vi en una vision que tuve, veras ayer me encontraron en medio patio de Alfea incosiente, yo no recuerdo nada de lo que me sucedio ultimamente, entonces un profesor me hizo una regresion, pero desde antes habia tenido una vision de tu rostro... si me sorprendí al verte por que sinceramente no se si tu y yo nos conociamos...

-Yo no recuerdo haberte mirada nunca Musa, a Excepción de lo que te dije, eres muy parecida a Corina, pero solamente eso...

-Conoces a Corina?

-Oh, no ella falleció hace mucho tiempo, tengo un libro donde esta una imagen de ella.. va a haber una reunión en Fontana Roja, me imagino que la Señorita Faragonda les avisara, si quieres te puedo mostrar el libro esta noche...

-Seria sensacional!

-Sheik se te olvida que para cuando las hadas lleguen tu estaras haciendo una demostracion con las motos junto con todos nosotros-Decia Riven

-Oh claro no lo olvido, pero despues de la presentacion habra tiempo, no es asi Musa-Decia Sheik tomandome por la barbilla-Mis mejillas se sonrojaban mucho

-Oh claro, lo olvidaba!, el señor popularidad a hablado!-Decia Riven

-Que acaso estas celoso?, eres algo de esta señorita?-Decia Sheik

-Por supuesto que no, que te hace pensar que andaria con una persona, tan tan no se, como ella!, es simplemente insoportable, se mete en los asuntos que no le interesan, y se quiere hacer amiga de las personas que jamas querian emparentarse con ella..-Decia Riven

-Pues ya te lo dije Riven, se me haria extraño que algun dia encontraras alguna pareja en realidad para ti, eres tan engreido, egolatra, seco, fastidioso, enserio eres la persona mas fastidiosa que he conocido en esta dimension, si creo que tengas muchas chicas, pero no creo que de verdad tu quieras a alguna, y que alguna se quiera quedar con alguien como tu...-Decia mientras me levantaba exaltada de mi asiento y golpeaba el pecho de riven tras haber dicho alguien como tu...

-wo wo wo escuchame hada-Me tomaba por la muñeca a modo de lastimarme-No me vuelvas a poner una mano encima entendiste?, quien te crees tu para tocarme?, y para hablarme de esa manera, te dije que nunca jamas me volvieras a hablar no?

-Ja!, valla al parecer no recuerdas quien comenzo esta agradable conversacion...

-Chicos llegamos-Decia Bloom

Llegamos al centro comercial de Magix, yo andaba con Helio y Flora puesto nos habiamos echo muy amigos, Sheik se habia ido con Sky le iba a ayudar a comprar algunas cosas asi que decidimos vernos por la noche...Riven hablaba con otra chica coqueteaba mucho con ella yo lo miraba y sentia mi corazon desvanecerse, aun despues de la forma tan estupida en la que se comporta yo seguia sintiendo algo...

-No te preocupes Musa-Me decia Helio-Pude ver como cuando dijiste Sheik el te observaba... creo que le interesas pero no lo demuestra...

-Preocuparme? claro que no!

-No te engañes, sabes que algo de el llama tu atención

-Pues si solo que...-Era interrumpida por alguien...

-Musa?, mi querida Musa? enserio eres tu?

... Muajajaja quien sera la persona que reconocio a Musa?

Bueno espero y les halla gustado el Capitulo :D hize el cap un poco mas largo por que me lo pidieron, pero es que ya no se me ocurrió mas jaja xD Cuidense y ya saben _**dejen Reviews **_por que si **no, ya no subo nada ¬¬»**

Por cierto muchísimas gracias **michel95, a Panchii, a Hillawinx, Fanny y por supuesto a mi amiga FridaHope :D** por cierto les recomiendo **leer los Fics de Michel95 estan muy interensantes,** al igual que los **fics de Frida Hope solo pongan en google NovelasBluemoon Metroflog Musa y Riven y allí aparecerá la pag :D esta muy linda e interesante :D apoyen los Fan Fic MUSA RIVEN :D**

**Tampoco me pertenece los nombres tomado de THE LENGEND OF ZELDA son propiedad de Nintendo ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota del autor… Probablemente cambie de cuenta en Fanfiction, seria similar a esta… el problema es que no podre subir la Historia desde el principio cosa que me desagrada asi que si no encuentran ya esta cuenta es que la elimine(si es que se puede, claro) y abri otra, el motivo es que me cuesta mucho trabajo entrar a mi cuenta con Fanfiction, y me acabo de dar cuenta que con una cuenta de gmail entro a la primera asi que están avisadas :D**

**Por cierto quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a LIZZIE gracias de verdad por tu comentario me gusto mucho :D**

**El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Rainbow S.p.A, que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria…**

En el Capitulo Anterior de Musa y el Misterioso Templo del Tiempo

...

_Llegamos al centro comercial de Magix, yo andaba con Helio y Flora puesto nos habiamos echo muy amigos, Sheik se habia ido con Sky le iba a ayudar a comprar algunas cosas asi que decidimos vernos por la noche...Riven hablaba con otra chica coqueteaba mucho con ella yo lo miraba y sentia mi corazon desvanecerse, aun despues de la forma tan estupida en la que se comporta yo seguia sintiendo algo..._

_-No te preocupes Musa-Me decia Helio-Pude ver como cuando dijiste Sheik el te observaba... creo que le interesas pero no lo demuestra..._

_-Preocuparme? claro que no!_

_-No te engañes, sabes que algo de el llama tu atención_

_-Pues si solo que...-Era interrumpida por alguien..._

_-Musa?, mi querida Musa? enserio eres tu?_

**Cap 8- Descubriendo la verdad.**

Yo abria muy grandes mis ojos pues esta persona se avalanzaba sobre mi...

-Si, si eres tu, mira Tallen te dije que la encontrariamos, tarde o temprano pero nunca deje de perder la esparanza...

-Disculpe, pero no tengo idea de quien es usted-Decia Musa un poco apenada

-Que?, a que te refieres con que no sabes quien soy?

-Si, no tengo idea de quien eres...

-Pero Musa, soy tu prometido, Caleb!, no me recuerdas?, Desaparesiste hace dos años, no supimos nada de ti, te busque por toda la dimension magica pero nunca te encontre...

En cuanto Riven escuchaba la palabra prometido, no pudo evitar voltear esta vez sin poder ocultar su expresion facial, la cual era de desconcierto... yo me encontraba igual que el, como podia tener un prometido y no recordarlo, por que recordaba mas a Sheik que a Caleb, de Caleb nunca tuve ninguna vision todo esto es muy confuso...Aun me abrazaba Caleb cuando...

-Me perdi de algo?-Decia Sheik levantando la ceja, Caleb se despegaba de mi y volteaba a ver a Sheik, en cuanto volteo pude ver que la expresion facial de Sheik paso de ser serena y en paz, a una de preocupacion e impotencia...

-Hola soy Caleb, el prometido de Musa-Decia Caleb mientras le extendia cortesmente la mano a Sheik...

-Yo, yo te conozco-Decia Sheik aun sin extenderle la mano de vuelta...

-No creo que sea eso posible, no te recuerdo

-Pues para mi si eres muy familiar-Le decia Sheik examinando su rostro, al fin decidia devolverle el saludo, para no ser descortes Sheik tambien extendia su mano hacia la de Caleb, en cuanto se tocaron, un dije en forma de relog de arena que traia Sheik comenzo a brillar. en cuanto este comenzaba a brillar tambien un pequeño dije en forma de relog en una pulsera muy similar a la de las Winx que yo poseia... Sheik se desconcertaba y miraba el dije...

-Tallen tenemos que salir de aqui-Decia Caleb entre dientes..

-Bueno Musa me parece que despues nos volveremos a ver... creo que estas en la escuela de las Hadas no?, te pasare a visitar, cuidate-Me decia mientras besaba mi mejilla, Caleb comenzaba a caminar muy rapido alejandose de nosotros...

-Senti algo muy feo en cuanto le di la mano...-Decia Sheik...

-Que?, y por que brillo este extraño dije...-Decia Musa

-No, no lo se, me es muy muy familiar el tal Caleb, siento que lo conosco, pero no se, me duele mucho la cabeza y no me puedo concentrar...-Decia Sheik- Senti una descarga de completa energia negativa...

-Yo tambien senti algo extraño y no me dio mucha confianza-Decia Musa

-No te preocupes Musa nosotros te protegeremos-Decia Helio

-Creo que es hora de que nos vallamos asi todos nos podemos preparar para ir a Fotana Roja-

Decia Sheik...

-Si creo que es hora-Decia Helio...

-Musa te quieres ir conmigo en la moto te dejo en alfea y voy a Fontana Roja-Decia Sheik

-Oh me encataria Sheik...

-Bueno si es asi nosotros nos vamos-Decia Helio

-Nos vemos en Alfea Musa-Decia Flora

-Oye Riven ya nos vamos-Decia Helio-Riven solo le hacia una seña de que estaba bien, se despidio de la chica con la que estaba y se fueron...

Sheik y yo ibamos en la moto con el me sentia diferente no se era algo especial pero nada comparado con lo que sentia cerca de aquel chico engreido, era tan no se, me trataba del asco, pero sentia algo muy fuerte, a mitad del camino Sheik paraba la moto...

-Que sucede Sheik?-Decia Musa

-Me duele demasiado la cabeza Musa, me siento terrible-Decia Sheik

-Oh y ahora que hago?

-Nada no te preocupes decansemos un poco, al parecer hay un lago cerca de aqui, vamos tengo un poco de sed-Decia Sheik

-Esta bien vamos

Caminamos hacia el lago del cual hablaba Sheik en cuanto llegamos pude ver aquel hermoso lago, tuve una vision en la que aparecia Riven, parecia como si me despidiera de el... pero no entendia del todo, tambien pude ver a Sheik como un sabio... De repente volteaba y podia a ver a Sheik en el suelo...

-Sheik te encuentras bien?-Decia yo, Sheik se retorcia en el suelo como si luchara contra algo...

-No, Musa! Corre!:..

-Que? Por que?

-Enserio Corre...Decia Sheik-Pude ver como si algo lo intentara poseer...yo solo daba pasos hacia atras pero no habia mucho a donde ir... el lago se encontraba enfrente de mi... De repente Sheik se levantaba del suelo, como si nada hubiera pasado, tenia una sonrisa en sus labios muy extraña...

Mientras tanto...

-Riven seguro que no te quieres ir con nosotros?-Decia Helio...

-No, solo dejame la moto, despues los alcanzo...

-Bueno...

Helio subia a la nave para bajar la moto y dejarla...

-Nos vemos, ha por cierto, ten dejaste esto tirado el otro dia-Decia Helio..

-he?-Decia Riven mirando el dije en forma de mitad de corazon.. ha, Si, Claro..

Riven se quedaba unos segundo mirandolo y examinandolo con sus dedos... que cosa tan mas extraña, pero ha decir verdad me trae una extraña sensacion esa niña boba... Riven tomaba la Moto e iba muy despacio por el camino hacia Fontana Roja, iba sumergido en sus pensamientos...

-Nooooo!-Gritaba Musa

-Dejame en paz, que te sucede Sheik?-Decia Musa

-Sheik?, no Cariño claro que no-Decia «Sheik» caminando de un lado a otro mirando a

Musa con cierta lujuria.

-Por fin te tengo... solo tengo que sacar tu asquerosa alma de ti... y meter la de Issis...

-Que? de que hablas quien eres?

-Eso no creo que te interese en lo mas minimo creo que esta persona de la cual me apodere te interesa mucho...

-Deja a Sheik en paz! o veras...

-O vere?, vamos que puede hacer una tonta niña contra el poderoso maestro del tiempo?, vamos eres tan debil y fragil-Le decia a musa mientras pasaba una de sus manos rozando su mejilla...

-Dejame!, me das Musa mirandolo con desprecio...

-Pronto seras mi amada Issi...-De repente comenzaba a hacer un conjuro, y de nuevo la extraña pulsera comenzaba a brillar...

-No! dejame Infeliz!... Musa corre! Corre!... -Decia Sheik...

Yo solo me quedaba mirando y salia corriendo hacia la carretera, sentia como mi corazon casi se salia del susto, y mi respiracion era muy agitada, justo cuando llegaba a la carretera...

Veia una moto, pero era demasiado tarde...

Riven le habia pegado a Musa, aventandola unos metros lejos... rapidamente bajo de su moto, y fue a ver a quien habia atropellado... en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era la niña tonta, puso cara de fastidio, pero en fin aun asi tenia que ayudarla, el iba distraido y no la vio...

-Tu, niña, estas bien? a quien se le ocurre salir corriendo asi hacia una carretera?

-auch... eso me dolio, podrias ir con mas cuidado tu tambien!... ademas tengo que huir, vamos ayudame prende tu moto y vamonos...

-Por que habria de ayudarte..-Decia Riven y se volteaba hacia el otro lado de donde estaba Musa, tomando su posicion tipica...Cruzando los brazos...

-Por una vez en tu vida no seas tan engreido y llevame, no se que le sucedio a Sheik, es como si lo hubiera poseido algo se quedo alla en el bosque... me dijo que corriera... ese algo que lo poseciono queria algo de mi...

-Que historia tan boba... de seguro Sheik se dio cuenta que eras una niña absurda y te dejo aqui a mitad del bosque, como lo haria cualquiera...

-Estas todo idiota...

-De seguro solo yo... -Decia Riven con Fastidio...

-Vamos por favor..creeme, mirame... mirame Riven-Decia Musa

**FLASHBACK**

-_Vamos Riven, creeme, no te estoy mintiendo... mirame a los ojos, ve mi sinceridad, sabes que no estoy jugando, sabes que esto es real... todo te lo digo en esta carta..._

-_Deja de molestarme... acaso no vez que estoy con Darcy?, quien querria estar con un hada tonta e ingenua como tu pudiendo estar con una mujer madura..._

_Se podia ver como Musa, bajaba la mirada, no se podian ver sus ojos a causa de su Fleco, mas si se veia como caian las lagrimas... a la vez que apretaba sus manos con enojo..._

_-Vamos Musa... no me hagas creer que no es cierto, yo te vi..._

_-Riven... mirame a los ojos...-Le decia el Hada, tomando su rostro con una de sus manos y volteando su rostro hacia el de ella..._

_-Que?-No podia evitar sumergirse en esos ojos azules tan hermosos.. en esa mirada que le decia que aunque el hubiera visto lo que hubiera visto.. ella tenia razon, y que en su corazon jamas habria lugar para nadie mas..._

_Musa tomaba la mano de Riven y la ponia sobre su pecho apretando contra ella..._

_-Sientes eso?, sientes mi corazon?, siempre, siempre, siempre a pesar de todo lo que nos suceda Riven, y a pesar de que si algun dia nos separemos, siempre va a latir por ti entiendes.. siempre..._

_Se podia mirar a una Musa con lagrimas en sus ojos_...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Riven!, Riven!...-Decia Musa...

-Aqui estas hadita, jaja ahora si sera mi Issi...no.. ya te dije que me dejes en paz!...sal de mi cuerpo ya!...-Sheik luchaba contra aquello que fuera que lo estaba posecionando

-Vamos Musa...-Riven tomaba a Musa de la mano y corria con ella a la Moto... -Ponte esto! rapido...-Decia Riven dandole un casco...

Riven encendia la moto rapido dejando a Sheik atras...

De repente escuchaban una gran explocion detras de ellos...

-Riven, Riven tenemos que regresar...!

-Acaso estas loca?, no viste como se puso Sheik...

-Pero esa explosion...!

-Mira he visto al niñito y el solo se puede cuidar... ahora lo mas importante es resguardarte a ti...

-Que? me quieres proteger?-Decia Musa extrañada...

-No seas tonta.., no solo a ti, estoy estudiando en una escuela de Heroes es mi deber...-Decia Riven fingiendo puesto que gracias a esas visiones habia nacido en el cierto sentido de querer proteger a aquella chica boba, que para el ahora se habia vuelto un tanto importante...

-Bien estamos en Alfea...dame mi casco...

-Gracias Riven...

-Ya te lo dije es mi deber... ahora voy a regresar ya que tanto inisites, a ver que sucedio con el niño bonito... nos vemos...

Riven daba la vuelta hacia el bosque en busca de Sheik, llegaba y cerca del camino pudo encontrar a Sheik inconciente, lo subio a la moto y se fue a Fontana Roja...

Llegando a la escuela tomo a Sheik lo puso sobre su hombro y fue directo a ver a Saladino...

Toc, Toc, Toc...

-Si?, Pasen?

Riven entraba, Saladino lo observaba mientras el tiraba el cuerpo de Sheik a mitad de aquella sala, Codatorta tambien se contraba alli...

-Que sucedio?-Decia Saladino...

-Al parecer algo lo poseyo...-Decia Riven..

-Y donde sucedio o como?-Decia Codatora...

-No lo se, quizo atacar a una chica de Alfea..

-A un Hada?, a quien Riven?

-A Musa...

-Te dijo Musa que queria?...

-no la verdad no...

-Bien, que bueno que vienen las hadas esta noche, tengo que hablar con esa chica, mientras tanto hablare con Faragonda, vete Riven, alistate para el evento. Codatorta llevate a Sheik a la enfermeria, y tenlo bajo confinamiento...

**EN ALFEA...**

-Bien chicas! estamos todas listas!...Decia Stella

Todas usaban unos hermosos vestidos de Gala

-Gracias Stella por los vestidos-Decia Bloom

-Gracias de que?, agrandescanle al modista de Solaria-Decia Stella

-Bien creo que es hora de irnos-Decia Flora

-Si ya llego una nave de Fontana Roja-Decia Tecna...

Saliamos y podiamos ver a Brandon esperando...

-Brandon! *.*

-Ya Stella jaja enserio, te emocionas muy feo...-Decia Musa

-Hay si, como si a ti no te emocionara el tal Sheik... o mejor aun Riven-Decia Stella con tono burlon...

-No molestes.. ademas estoy preocupada por el.. no se que paso...

-No te preocupes Musa-Decia Brandon- El esta en la enfermeria

-Oh Gracias Brandon, sabes como esta?

-No, solo se que esta incociente, fue lo unico que me dijo Riven, bueno chicas creo que es hora de despegar...

En Fontana Roja

-No se Helio, todo es tan confuso, a mi es dificil hablar de mis emociones, pero mirame tan confundido me dejaron esas visiones, que estoy hablando contigo...

-Entonces todo indica a que si la conoces...

-Ya no se que pensar... ademas...

-Que cosa?

-Es que... desde que tuve esa vision...

-Vamos Riven ya suelta la sopa...

-Me empezo a preocupar...-Dijo Riven entre dientes...

-Waow, eso si es inesperado... si quieres le podemos decir a Timmy que analize tus visiones...

-Suena bien, pero el evento esta por comenzar... sera en otra ocasion...

-Tranquilo ya veras que todo se va a arreglar...

**Mientras tanto...**

-Llegamos Señoritas-Decia Brandon..

-Graicas Brandon-Decia Bloom...

-Wow que hermoso arreglaron Fontana Roja-Decia Layla

-Si es verdad-Decia Musa

Se podia ver la gran torre iluminada por muchas Luces y Faros de Estilo Chino era muy hermoso...

-Por cierto Musa, te quiere ver Saladino...

-Saladino?, a mi?, si, dice que es importante... sigue todo derecho a la iziquiera encontraras la oficina...

Musa comenzaba a caminar entre los pasillos, podia ver a varios especialistas pasar muy arreglados, la verdad tenia ganas y a la vez no de ver a Riven por algun lado, de repente de una puerta vio salir a Helio se veia muy elegante con un traje,pude ver como Helia tenia una sonrisa un cierto burlona en su cara, detras de el salio Riven sin duda alguna viendolo con una mirada fulminante, comenzaron a caminar en cuanto nos cruzamos yo solo salude de palabra a Helio, y despues a Riven, senti como se detuvo y me tomo de la mano, para llevarme entre los pasillos de aquella escuela, de repente por fin nos detuvimos en un balcon...

-.A donde ibas el evento es hacia el otro lado de la escuela-Decia Riven

-Pues al parecer ahora me encuentro mucho mas lejos

-Es enserio Musa, si querias ver a Sheik, esta confinamiento en la enfermeria lo esta cuidando Codatorta, si quieres te informare de cualquier cosa que suceda con el...

Riven se recargaba en el barandal de aquel balcon pero aun seguia mirandome...

-Valla se ve precioso desde aqui, creo que puedo ver Magix...

-Si esa es Magix y aquello de alla es Alfea..

-Wow es hermoso...Bueno era todo lo que me querias decir por que tengo que irme

Riven me miraba levantando una ceja...

-Por que tienes tanta prisa?

-Es que... Saladino quiere verme...

-Ha... era eso, buscabas la oficina de Saladino..

-Si...ahora si me disculpas...

-Espera...-Decia Riven, tomandome una vez mas de la mano

Yo volteaba mi mirada hacia el... me miraba de forma distina era tan extraño...

-Si?...

-Es que... no se...

-Que sucede Riven?

-Es dificil de explicar Musa, pero te creo...

-Que?, que cosa me crees?

-Lo del dije...-Decia Riven sacando de entre su camisa el dije de la mitad de corazon con mi nombre...

En cuanto vi que el lo usaba senti que mi corazon se detuvo, me le quede mirando por algunos segundos...

-Pe, Pero como?

-Tuve unas visiones con el insidente de Sheik no se a que se deba... pero te vi a ti... La verdad no me interesa si de verdad son ciertas... tu, tu eres especial... eres diferente a las demas...

Me decia mientras me jalaba hacia el...

-Sabes no se como decirte esto... pero siento algo muy extraño cada vez de que te miro... -

Decia Riven mientras una de sus manos, parecia como que queria tocar mi rostro, pero era muy precavido, poco a poco subia, pero a la vez como que se arrepentia...

-Siento como si te conociera hace mucho tiempo... me.. me... me Facinan esos hermosos ojos azules que tienes...-Por fin tocaba mi mejilla, yo solo posaba mi mano sobre la de el...

-Riven...-Lo miraba a los ojos-Shhhh

-Que acaso me estas callan...

Riven era silenciado por un beso de Musa, el se quedaba impactado... en cuanto ella lo beso sintio algo que jamas habia sentido en su vida, ni aun con Darcy que a pesar de estar bajo un hechizo el habia sentido algo por ella... Poco a poco fue poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de Musa... ella acariciaba su rostro y su cabello... Riven iba subiendo poco a poco la intensidad de los besos, puesto que el estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero en cuanto el intentaba introducir su lengua en la boca de Musa ella se separaba...

-No Riven... aun no...

-Disculpame... no, no fue mi intencion...

-No te preocupes... no hay cuidado..

-Musa... por favor no le digas de esto a nadie...

-Que? Claro que no...

-Es que... es muy dificil para mi expresar mis sentimientos... soy una persona dificl Musa...

-No me importa... siento que hay algo especial entre nosotros... yo no se que hallas sentido tu... pero de una vez te pongo algo en claro Riven, he visto que muchas mujeres te buscan, y tu no les eres indiferente, asi que si quieres intentar algo conmigo, no pienses que soy como cualquiera de esas chicas, que dos o tres citas y se acuestan contigo...

Riven la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y por primera vez Musa lo vio sonreir...

-Estas loca?-Le decia Riven entre risas... los hombres que solemos ser mujeriegos solemos diferenciar entre ese tipo de chicas y las que se dan a respetar... y yo se que tu no eres de esas chicas...quiero que nos conocamos, esto no es muy comun, pero algo me dice que eres muy especial...

-Claro Riven, claro que nos podemos conocer mas-Decia Musa con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro...

-Creo que es hora de que me dirija a la Oficina de Saladino y tu a tu evento de motocicletas, Sheik ya falta asi que no creo que quieran que faltes tu tambien...

-Si, claro Sheik-Decia Riven con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que mas bien parecia una mueca-Bueno nos vemos despues Musa...Le daba un pequeño Beso en la frente y se alejaba

Musa se dirigio a la oficina de Saladino... Dio tres leves toques en la puerta...

-Pase-Se escuchaba la voz de Saladino...

-Me buscaba?-Entraba Musa a la habitacion y veia a la Srta Faragonda y a Saladino...

-Si Musa, sientate...

-Que sucede?

-Musa veras me tiene muy preocupada el asunto este de Sheik-Decia la Srita Faragonda

-Si Musa explicanos que paso?-Decia Saladino

-Pues vera... el estaba normal... y me dijo que si queria me iba a dejar a Alfea y de alli el venia a Fontana Roja, ibamos en la moto y tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza... asi que decidio detenrla y fuimos a un lago que estaba cerca, alli fue donde lo vi de repente en el suelo retorciendose del dolor, y de la nada me dijo que corriera pero yo no le hize caso, asi que el se paro de repente como sin nada y me empezo a decir, que ahora si seria de el... y que tendria que sacarme mi alma para posecionar la de Issi en mi para que por fin estuvieran juntos...

-Te dijo quien era?-Me dijeron los dos con incredulidad...

-No, bueno dijo que que podria hacer yo contra el que era el poderoso maestro del tiempo...

-No cabe duda Faragonda es Caleb...

-Caleb?-Decia Musa

-Si fue un...

-No, no espere no me de explicaciones antes de que le ocurriera eso a Sheik, estabamos en el centro comercial de Magix, y de repente un chico llamado Caleb me abrazo de la nada y me dijo que yo era su prometida, iba con otro muchacho un tanto parecido a Sheik me parecio que dijo que se llamaba Tallen... Sheik no se encontraba cuando ellos me reconocieron, llego y los vio, y se presento pude ver que el tal Caleb le dijo algo a su amigo y salieron repentinamente del lugar... tambien sucedio algo extraño, vera este dije-Señalaba el dije de la pulsera que le habia dado antes Caleb-el dije del relog comenzo a brillar cuando Caleb y Sheik se estrecharon la mano, al igual Sheik tiene un dije con forma de relog en su cuello, este tambien comenzo a brillar...

-Musa de donde sacaste ese brazalete?

-No, no lo se, ya lo tenia cuando me encontraron...

-Es el brazalete de...-Decia Saladino..

Faragonda solo miraba a Saladino preocupada y asintiendo con la mirada...

-Bien muchas Gracias Musa y no le creas a ese cretino cuando te diga que eres su prometida, tu no eres nada de el.. -Decia Faragonda..-Ahora vez al evento que te lo perderas...

-Ok- Decia Musa y se retiraba de la oficina...

-Tendras que seguir muy de cerca los pasos de tu estudiante-Decia Saladino..

-Ahora todo concuerda Saladino... ella es la sucesora de Corina... por eso la encontramos a medio patio y nadie tiene recuerdos de ella, ella desde el inicio de curso de las Winx ha estado con nosotros... pero ahora se ha sacrificado y dio lo mas preciado para ella... que me imagino era su amistad con las chicas, por lo tanto nadie la puede recordar... y ahora que lo menciona Musa Sheik es el guardian del tiempo, tu estudiante es el guardian, pero tampoco ellos recuerdan nada...

-Esta es una situacion de extremo cuidado Faragonda...

-Si sobre todo si Caleb quiere vengaza y posecionar a Musa con el espiritu de la hechizera Issi, esto sera muy dificil... tienes que cuidar muy bien a tu estudiante Saladino, por que si Caleb pudo meterse en los pensamientos de este chico y posecionarlo... es muy peligroso el tiene que recuperar sus memorias cuanto antes... recordar que es el guardian del tiempo... si ellos no estan en el templo... corre mucho riesgo todo... si de verdad llegan a posecionar a Musa con el espiritu de Issi y ella conisgue el arpa y la flauta no se que podria suceder...

Bueno hasta aqui llego mi Cap... espero y les halla gustado :D heiii dejen Reviews me motivan... y pss creo que he decidido hacer una dinamica...si veo 10 comentarios de diferentes personas... en este Cap... Metere alguna idea que sugiera alguna para otro capitulo... pero no pongan sus ideas aqui... para el otro capitulo si dejan los Reviews pondre mi FB y alli platicaremos sobre la idea de la ganadora ;)

Bueno nos vemos hasta el sig Cap :D

**Tampoco me pertenece los nombres tomado de THE LENGEND OF ZELDA son propiedad de Nintendo ;)**


	9. Nota del Autor

Hola a todas, solo subo esta nota de autor, por el momento, para decirles que eme dicsulpen por no subir Capitulo, la verdad no se cuando pueda subir, he tenido varios problemas familiares, y la verdad no tengo cabeza para escribir capítulos u_u… pero les prometo que pronto subiré, de verdad lo siento, pronto habrá nuevo capitulo, Gracias a todos mis lectores los quiere Layni ;)


	10. Cap9 Una Esperanza Perdida

**Disclaimer:** **El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Rainbow S.p.A, que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria…**

En el Capitulo Anterior de Musa y el Misterioso Templo del Tiempo…

_-Tendras que seguir muy de cerca los pasos de tu estudiante-Decia Saladino.._

_-Ahora todo concuerda Saladino... ella es la sucesora de Corina... por eso la encontramos a medio patio y nadie tiene recuerdos de ella, ella desde el inicio de curso de las Winx ha estado con nosotros... pero ahora se ha sacrificado y dio lo mas preciado para ella... que me imagino era su amistad con las chicas, por lo tanto nadie la puede recordar... y ahora que lo menciona Musa Sheik es el guardian del tiempo, tu estudiante es el guardian, pero tampoco ellos recuerdan nada..._

_-Esta es una situacion de extremo cuidado Faragonda..._

_-Si sobre todo si Caleb quiere vengaza y posecionar a Musa con el espiritu de la hechizera Issi, esto sera muy dificil... tienes que cuidar muy bien a tu estudiante Saladino, por que si Caleb pudo meterse en los pensamientos de este chico y posecionarlo... es muy peligroso el tiene que recuperar sus memorias cuanto antes... recordar que es el guardian del tiempo... si ellos no estan en el templo... corre mucho riesgo todo... si de verdad llegan a posecionar a Musa con el espiritu de Issi y ella conisgue el arpa y la flauta no se que podria suceder..._

"**Musa y el Misterioso Templo del Tiempo"**

**Cap 9.**

"**Una esperanza Perdida"**

Musa se reunia con las demas Winx después de charlar con Saladino, se miraba preocupada.

-Musa por fin llegas!, justo a tiempo para la demostración de los chicos!-Decia Stella

-Si, Musa, espera te pasa algo?, por que esa cara?-Decia Layla

-No, no ocurre nada Layla, solo que… estoy preocupada por Sheik, lo tienen en confinamiento y la verdad quiero ir a verlo.

-Pero si lo tienen en confinamiento es por algo no crees?-Decia Bloom

-Claro, es por lo que paso en el bosque, pero necesito hablar con el-Decia Musa.

De repente comenzaba el espectáculo, todos los chicos se miraban de maravilla, y cada quien se lucia haciendo un acto diferente, todas las winx se miraban emocionadas por su especialista favorito, pero cuando salió Riven miro a Musa para darle una calida sonrisa y presumir que era el que mas podía, pero lo único que pudo ver fue que Musa tenia la mirada caída, de tristeza y preocupación, cosa que lo dejo desconcertada por lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos.

_-Que es lo que le sucede a Musa, se supone que estaba feliz por lo que paso?-_Se preguntaba Riven

Debajos de las gradas, se podían escuchar tres voces satisfechas, pero que podría ser su satisfacción?

-Ese tonto se lo creyo todo-Decia una voz

-Claro, tu y tus tontos jueguitos no se que hacemos aqui pudiendo hacer cosas mas importantes, tratar de ser mas poderosas-Decia una segunda voz…

-Es cierto además Darcy, no se de cuando aca te volviste tan sentimental, que ganas de según tu ver destruido a Riven, lo que yo pienso es que de verdad desde el principio siempre te gusto Riven, desde que nosotros decidimos hechizarlo, siempre te ha gustado y aunque en algún tiempo lo quisiste negar, lo sigues queriendo, y la verdad para nosotras esas son boberías.-Decia Icy

-Si, claro muchas boberías y que me dices de Valtor-Decia Darcy

-Si, si pero Valtor era poderoso, y Riven dime que es?-Decia Stormy

-Pues te voy a demostrar que Riven puede llegar muy lejos-Decia Darcy

-Eso lo quiero ver-Decia Icy

-Oye sentiste eso?-Decia Stormy

-Si una sensación de extremo poder-Decia Darcy

-Ahora vuelvo-Decia Icy

Icy desaparecia, para mirar que el poder venia de la enfermería de Fontana Roja, que extraño, era alguien que estaba en aquella habitación, pero quien podría ser, ella desconocía que allí se encontraba Sheik cuando de repente escucho una voz detrás de ella…

-Buscas la fuente de ese poder?-Decia la extraña voz, Icy voltaba su mirada estaba escondida en un pasillo como era de noche no podía distinguir quien era, llego a pensar que seria Valtor, pues tenia una voz parecida, pero era imposible, miro unos ojos que iba saliendo de la oscuridad… Pudo ver a una persona encapuchada

-Quien rayoz eres?-Decia Darcy

-Pequeña, pequeña Hechizera me sorprende que una de las legitimas descendientes de las antiguas hechizeras no me conosca-Decia la voz

-Que acaso mis ancestras tuvieron que ver en toda la historia de Magix?,estoy harta de que siempre nos comparen con ellas-Decia Icy en un tono de enojo

-Pues, esta vez no, pero he oído rumores de que estaban interesadas en la llama del Dragon, cosa que quisieron hacer sus ancentras, y cosa en la que fracasaron, pero te dire un secreto- el hombre emcapuchado se acercaba a Icy-Mira querida hay un poder mucho mas fuerte que este, y se intento de cubrir toda la historia por que no era conveniente que se supiera después las cosas que pasaron en Domino, pero creo que ustedes serian unas aliadas muy buenas.

-Aliadas?. Pero si nisiquiera se con estoy tratando, y además siempre que nos unimos a otras personas nos acaban traicionando, siempre hacemos el trabajo sucio y nunca recibimos recompensa-Decia Icy

-Sabes?, Creo que la mas interesada en esto será tu hermana Darcy, creo que quiere destruir a Musa no?

-Musa?, Que tiene que ver esa Hada insignificante en todo eso?-Decia Icy

-Bueno, Musa por si sola, quizás si sea insignificante, pero haciendo que el poder de la hechizera Issi se encuentre dentro de ella, nos dara lo que querramos

-Meter un poder dentro de Musa?, que te hace pensar que quisiera hacer eso?, en todo caso mis hermanas y yo lo poseriamos.

-Ja! Es tan grande ese poder que nisiquiera divido en ustedes tres serviría, hay que apurarse por que si llega a recordar Musa las antiguas memorias de cuando era Guardiana, todo se perderá, ella ganara, y yo volveré a mi Encierro-Decia la voz

-Sabes?, no me convences del todo, pero si necesitamos a alguien aliado, a todo esto explicame esa historia y como es que esa hadita puede llegar a ser tan poderosa…

-Mi nombre es Caleb, el AntiGuardian del guardian del tiempo, es lo único que te dire lo demás lo hablaremos delante de tus hermanas, estoy seguro que Darcy estará complacida.

Dicho esto desaparecían de aquel largo pasillo para reunirse con Stormy y Darcy, quienes se unieron al plan, plan que no solo le convenia a ellos, si no que ayudaba demasiado a Darcy.

Los chicos habían acabado su espectáculo, y era hora de que hubiera un baile, las winx llegaron al salón, y estaban charlando en una mesa, cuando llegaron los especialistas y cada una de las winx bailo con su respectivo novio, pero cuando Riven se acerco a querer hablar con Musa esta se mostro indiferente.

-Que te sucede Musa?-Decia Riven extrañado

-Nada, solo que aun sigo preocupada por Sheik, temo por su vida, temo que esa cosa lo pueda dañar-Decia Musa con un tono de voz triste y apagado

-Por que te importa tanto ese Sheik he?-Decia Riven

-Y a ti por que te importa que me importe?-Decia Musa

-Me preguntas después de lo que sucedió?-Decia Riven

-Que sucedió?, me rescataste y te lo agradesco, pero eso no soluciona las riñas y peleas que hemos tenido-Decia Musa

-Que de que rayos estas hablando? Acaso me estas dando a entender que nada de lo que sucedió hace un rato significo algo para ti?-Decia Riven

-Que?, de que estas hablando Riven?, yo no he hablado contigo desde que te fuiste a llevar a Sheik en confinamiento-Decia Musa

-Ha! Claro!-Decia Riven ya molesto y parándose de la silla que estaba contigua a la de Musa-Ahora entiendo todo, te arrepentiste de lo que sucedió y ahora quieres pretender que nada paso, por eso nunca jamás tenia que haber confiado en ti, sabes que es mas si de verdad quieres olvidar lo sucedido, olvidalo, para mi eres historia, y recuérdalo niña tonta, yo nunca jamás te crei!-Decia Riven gritando

-Pe.. pe pe pero Riven si tan solo supiera de que hablas te juro que no tengo idea-Decia Musa con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Si claro… Olvidame niña, y olvidate de tus "recuerdos"-Riven tomaba la cadena que llevaba en su cuello y la arrancaba con fuerza, dejándola en la mesa, para después salir estrepitosamente de aquel lugar, justo cuando iba saliendo choco con Helio, que le pregunto que sucedia Riven simplemente chocaba con el y salía corriendo hacia afuera a los jardines de la escuela.

De repente pudo ver a las Trix peleando en el cielo, Riven estaba extrañado, pues Icy y Stormy lanzaban poderes a Darcy, hasta que esta no pudo mas y cayo hacia donde el estaba, Icy y Stormy solo reian, y gritaban que esperaban que aprendiera la lección por traidora. Riven corria a mirar, en efecto era Darcy la que se encontraba mal herida en aquel lugar, Riven la alzo y la llevo a la enfermería.

-Pero Sr. Riven se da cuenta de quien es?-Decia una enfermera

-Si, pero igual esta herida, hay que ayudarla y después ira a donde tenga que ir-Decia Riven

La enfermera tomo la palabra de Riven y curo a Darcy después de un rato, ella despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Riven…

-Ri, ri ri-ven?, Que que hago aquí?-Decia Darcy

-Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto Darcy-Decia Riven

-Mis hermanas me atacaron, por que les dije que ya no quería mas estar con ellas, simplemente ya no podía seguir en ese camino-Decia Darcy

-A que te refieres?, Crees que de verdad te creería?-Decia Riven

-Pues creelo, Riven, quiero apartarme de todo mal, estoy cansada de esa vida tan vacia, un dia me di cuenta de eso, mañana mismo al salir de aquí ire a Alfea a hablar con Faragonda-Decia Darcy

-Con Faragonda?-Decia Riven

-Creo que eso no será necesario Señorita, Saladino me llamo, me dijo que una enfermera le había dicho que te atacaron tus propias hermanas, espero y no sea otra de sus artimañas-Decia Faragonda

-No, creame que esta vez no, y usted puede saber perfectamente si miento o no, ellas me desecharon, un sentimiento bueno empezó a fluir en mi, creame ahora quiero cambiar-Decia Darcy

-A si?-Decia Faragonda-Y para que querías hablar conmigo

-Quiero que me reciba en su escuela

-Quieres ser un hada?-Decia Faragonda

-Si, quiero ser un hada, se que si fuera una mis poderes ayudarían para sanación y para saber las artimañas de otras personas, además mis hermanas estaban planeando algo contra ustedes y había otra persona, por eso dijeron que ya no me necesitaban y me llamaron traidora.

-Bien Darcy te creo, descansa, mañana le pediré a Saladino que te lleve uno de sus alumnos a Alfea.

-No se preocupe Señorita, creo que Riven me puede llevar-Decia Darcy

-Riven la miraba extrañado-Claro, yo la llevare-Decia

-Esta bien, buenas noches jóvenes-Decia Faragonda

-Bien creo que es hora que yo también me valla cuidate.-Decia Riven

-Si hasta mañana,te estare esperando-Decia Darcy

Al otro dia Riven despertaba y salía corriendo de su habitación, para no tener que hablar con Helio, debido a que no quería decirle lo que había sucedido con Musa, y Helio estaba muy insistente en saber, Riven no quería saber mas de ella, ni de los tontos consejos de Helio, decidió ir a ver a Darcy para ver si ya la podía llevar a Alfea.

Riven tocaba la puerta de la enfermería.-Ya estas lista?-Le preguntaba a Darcy

De repente se abria a puerta y Riven quedaba sin palabras al ver a la chica que estaba delante de el, Darcy se había desecho de sus antiguas ropas, portaba una falda de holanes morada, con un top en tonos rosa-morado, llevaba el cabello suelto como siempre, sus ojos ya no llevaban la clásica pintura de los ojos de las trix, tenia un maquillaje freco y renovado, Riven no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía Darcy.

Darcy se dio cuenta de la mirada de Riven y se sonrojo, lo tomo de la mano y le dijo-Vamos es hora de ir a mi nueva Vida. Subieron a la moto y mientras se dirigían a Alfea, Riven le pregunto el por que del cambio tan sorprendente, Darcy solo dio una timida risa, y le dijo que quizás después se lo diría.

Llegaron a Alfea al mismo tiempo que las Winx salian de la escuela para ir a Magix, Layla fue la primera que vio a Riven arribar, pero también miro un cabello largo castaño, tomo a Musa del brazo y le hizo señas con los ojos a voltear, musa volteo en el instante preciso en que Riven ayudaba a Darcy a bajar de la moto, ella no sabia quien era, pero todas las Winx ya miraban aquella escena, Riven se quito el casco, y después de el, su amiga, las Winx no podían creer de quien se trataba. Que hacia Darcy allí?, todas miraban a Musa. Bloom iba directo hacia Darcy, cuando escuchaban una voz detrás de ellas…

-No te preocupes Bloom yo recibo a Darcy-Decia Faragonda

-Que profesora?, pero es una hechizera!-Decia Musa

-No Musa ya no mas, ella ahora será un hada

-Acaso es una broma?-Decia Stella

-No-Contestaba Darcy- Cambie todos tenemos esa segunda oportunidad y quiero ser un hada, mis hermanas me desecharon por eso.

-Como una hechizera puede cambiar, eso es imposible, y sobre todo alguien como ustedes!-Decia Musa

-Yo trataría con mas respeto a su nueva compañera-Decia Riven

-Hay por favor ahora que me vas a decir!, Que sales con ella por despecho!-Decia Musa

-Y quien te dijo que es por eso?, Ademas si salgo con ella que? A ti no te incumbe-Decia Riven

-Bien chicas, creo que es hora de que ustedes vallan a lo que tienen que hacer y yo recibire a su nueva compañera, asi que tómense el dia, y asimilen que las personas pueden cambiar-Decia Faragonda

Darcy solo sonreía y pasaba al lado de ellas, al parecer si se veía diferente, de repente sonaba el teléfono de Musa, era Helio, Sheik acababa de despertar y preguntaba por ella asi que Helio iba en camino para que visitara a Sheik.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el cuento siento que hoy lo alargue un poco, pero es por que creo que ya tenia tiempo sin subir, la verdad es que me había llegado un bloqueo mental pero aquí esta la conti espero y les halla gustado… Gracias a todos por sus Reviews ellos me ayudan a seguir con la historia!, cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo. **


	11. Cap 10 Recuerdos Encontrados Parte 1

**Agradecimiento Especial para ESMERALDA una lectora que por fin se animo a Firmar!, Muchas GRACIAS de verdad valen mucho para un escritor cada uno de sus reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** **El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Rainbow S.p.A, que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria…**

**En el Capitulo Anterior de Musa y el Misterioso Templo del Tiempo…**

_-Yo trataría con mas respeto a su nueva compañera-Decia Riven_

_-Hay por favor ahora que me vas a decir!, Que sales con ella por despecho!-Decia Musa_

_-Y quien te dijo que es por eso?, Ademas si salgo con ella que? A ti no te incumbe-Decia Riven_

_-Bien chicas, creo que es hora de que ustedes vallan a lo que tienen que hacer y yo recibire a su nueva compañera, asi que tómense el dia, y asimilen que las personas pueden cambiar-Decia Faragonda_

_Darcy solo sonreía y pasaba al lado de ellas, al parecer si se veía diferente, de repente sonaba el teléfono de Musa, era Helio, Sheik acababa de despertar y preguntaba por ella asi que Helio iba en camino para que visitara a Sheik._

**Cap. 10 Recuerdos encontrados. Parte 1**

No tardaba más de 5 minutos en llegar Helio a Alfea, todas las winx decidieron para no ir para acompañar a Musa mientras llegaba Helio.

En ese poco tiempo que tardo Helio, Musa tuvo que soportar la terrible escena de ver como Darcy se despidia de Riven muy coquetamente, a pesar de que le hervía la sangre de ver a Riven con Darcy, Riven no le había tomado gran importancia a Darcy no la miraba como el dia que a ella la rescato, o como cuando tuvo la visión del lago.

-Musa!-Se escuchaba la voz de Helio

-Helio! Por fin llegaste..-Decia Musa

-Si, Hola chicas, valla veo que aquí estas Riven… Saliste tan rápido en la mañana-Decia Helio

-No es asunto tuyo saber a donde voy, ni el mio darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer-Decia Riven un tanto molesto

-No te preocupes Helio, solo trajo a Darcy a la escuela…-Decia Musa

Helio ponía una mirada de desconcierto-Perdon creo que no te escuche bien Musa, dijiste a Darcy?, Darcy la hechicera?

-La misma-Decia Musa

-Les digo algo no se quieren meter conmigo, dejen de hablar de mi vida, a ustedes que les importa-Decia Riven

Musa y Helio lo miraban con cara de Fastidio y enojo.

-Asi era cuando lo hechizo Darcy?-Les preguntaba Helio a las Winx

Todas miraban de reojo a Riven y decían que si con la cabeza.

-Valla al parecer hay alguien que no aprende las lecciones-Decia Helio-Pero al fin como dices tu, no es mi problema si te rompen el corazón de nuevo, digo si te gusta la mala vida Riven, que mas le podemos hacer, te recuerdo por que tu no confiabas en las mujeres…

Riven miraba a Helio con odio, esta vez había sobrepasado el limite, trato de abalanzarse sobre el, pero Bloom lanzo un hechizo para que no pudiera hacercarse a el.

-Dejen de defender a ese cobarde, suéltame Bloom! Y tu Helio esta vez sobrepásate la línea!, Que acaso no se puede confiar en nadie!-Decia Riven

-Musa, Helio!, Vallanse ya aquí lo detendremos, tienen que ver a Sheik-Decia Bloom

-Si gracias Bloom, Vamos Helio-Decia Musa

Riven sintió al igual que Musa que le hervía la sangre al escuchar que iban a ver a Sheik, pero se trago su orgullo, se calmo para que lo dejaran irse y asi fue.

En Fontana Roja, Saladino recibió a Musa, la llevo a su oficina donde se encontraba Codatorta con Sheik.

-Gracias por venir , Querida Musa-Decia Saladino

-No se preocupe para mi no es ninguna molestia, estaba preocupada por Sheik de echo.-Decia Musa

-No tienes algún recuerdo extraño de Sheik?-Decia Saladino

-Pues la verdad, tuve una visión donde estaba con Riven en el lago Roca Luz, y aparecia de repente Sheik pero con apariencia de algún Sabio.-Decia Musa

-Bien Musa entonces creo que estas lista para ver esto-Decia Saladino

Saladino abria la puerta de su Oficina y entraba con Musa, Sheik estaba sentado en una silla, Saladino invito a Musa a sentarse y Codatora se mantuvo parado al lado de la Puerta.

-Hola Musa-Decia Sheik

-Hola Sheik como estas?-Decia Musa

-Yo… Disculpame por el insidente de ese dia, de verdad no era mi intención hacerte pasar por eso, mi deber es protegerte y no lo hize-Decia Sheik-Pero prometo que no volverá a pasar…

-Protegerme? Tu deber?, De que estas hablando Sheik?-Decia Musa

-Creo que ella aun no recupera sus memorias o mas bien las de Corina-Decia Saladino

De repente se abria la puerta y entraba otra chica por la puerta.

-Me llamaron?-Decia la chica

-Si Gracias por venir Nayru-Decia Saladino

-No hay problema, Hola Sheik-Decia la chica

-Que sucede?-Decia Musa

-Es ella la Guardiana?-Decia Nayru

-Si Nayru, no recordábamos, ella ya hizo su sacrificio de echo ayer que hable contigo recordé casi todo, solo falta encontrar a Eldin, Seth y a Lea, quizás será difícil pero hay que hacer esto cuanto antes, por que como te mencione son presas fáciles de Caleb y Talen asi sin recordar lo que en verdad son además tenemos que enseñarle-Decia Sheik mientras miraba a Musa

-Enseñarme que? No me dejen asi y hablen solo ustedes, Que sucede?-Decia Musa

-Musa ten paciencia, pronto te explicaran todo.-Decia Saladino

Mientras tanto en Alfea, las Winx habían regresado a la escuela y seguían desconcertadas por lo sucedido con Darcy, Todas se reunian en la alcoba de Tecna y Musa. Flora estaba observando unas cosas de musa cuando de repente vio un disco que decía para las Winx.

-Chicas miren!-Flora les enseñaba el Disco

-Que es eso?-Decia Stella

-No lo se, dice aquí para las Winx-Decia Flora

-Que extraño, haber prestamelo-Decia Tecna

-Tecna lo introducía en su computadora y salía una imagen holográfica, para su sorpresa era la misma Musa.

_-Hola Chicas la verdad no se que tanto tiempo paso, desde que ustedes no recuerdan nada de mi, pero quize dejar esto por si algún dia lo encontraban y les hacia mas fácil de entender las cosas, no les pude decir nada por que a parte de saber que ustedes no me dejarían hacerlo, no tenia permitido decirle a nadie. Pues espero y ya sepan mi nombre de nuevo, pero sino. Hola soy Musa, vengo de Melodia, y como sabran soy el Hada de la Musica, todo el tiempo que ustedes han estado en Alfea yo he estado con ustedes desde primer año, cuando vencimos a las Trix después de que intentaron tomar la llama del Dragon, Despues cuando Layla llego y vencimos a Lord Darkar, cuando derrotamos a Valtor, y a los hechizeros del circulo negro, conozco a Roxy y a Morgana a todas las Hadas que conocimos en la tierra. Aquí tengo algunas fotos de todas nosotras y aun ahora portan unos brazaletes que yo misma les hize con el nombre de cada una de nosotras. Veran deje todo esto por que solo se me permitió dejar cosas para que me recordaran. _

_Ustedes me olvidaron por que un nuevo enemigo salió a la Luz su nombre es Caleb, y es un sirviente de la Hechizera Issi, esta hace mucho tiempo que murió, pero el quiere venganza por ella._

_Existe un Templo, llamado el Templo del Tiempo, este fue creado desde los inicios de Magix, también se asignaron unos guardianes para este, están el guardian del Tiempo su nombre es Sheik, la guardiana de las Hadas es Eldin, Seth es el guardian de las criaturas Magicas, Nayru la Guardiana de los Mares y Lea la de los cielos. Pero siempre tiene que haber alguien mas con los poderes de estos guardianes reunidos en esa persona, en ese tiempo era Corina una antecesora mia._

_Ahora mi deber es tomar esa responsabilidad, y para hacerlo tengo que entregar lo que mas amo, y eso es lo que siento por Riven, pero al olvidarlo a el, también las tengo que olvidar a ustedes, y ustedes a mi, asi que si ya encontraron este video, y desde que llegue a sus vidas les soy familiar ya saben por que es._

_Chicas las quiero mucho y espero de verdad que me logren recordar después de esto y me ayuden, mi lucha será grande debido a que Caleb quiere impedir que recobre las memorias de mi antecesora Corina y retome las de la Hechizera Issi que es la contraparte de Corina._

_Asi que necesitare de ustedes no me fallen! Las quiere por siempre. Su amiga Musa_

En el video se podía observar como Flora iba entrando al cuarto, y después de eso se cortaba.

Todas las Winx se miraban con deconcierto, pero creían lo que acababan de escuchar puesto que sabia todo lo que ellas habían pasado, y Flora salía en el video, inmediantamente después de esto era como si una venda se hubiera caído de sus ojos, todas empezaban a tener memorias de Musa, cada quien en los momentos especiales que tuvieron, en los enojos y disgustos, pero al Fin la recordaban!.

-Entonces chicas no hay que perder tiempo y ayudar a Musa!-Decia Bloom

-No puedo creer que olvide a mi amiga-Decia Layla

-Si yo tampoco, pero creo que cuando hay una regla para un sacrificio de por medio las cosas suceden, pero el amor puede romper cualquier hechizo-Decia Flora

-Esperen un segundo entonces Musa y Riven!-Decia Stella

-Oh! Si que gran desastre Darcy esta de nuevo al asecho, pero aunque ella se halla vuelto buena, no la dejaremos quedarse con Riven.

Mientras tanto en la Oficina de Saladino

-Y si regresas en el tiempo?-Decia Nayru

-No, puedo Nayru, no me puedo meter con el ritual para que ella sea la Guardiana Suprema, asi tenia que ser ella nos tenia que olvidar y nosotros nuestras memorias por suerte tu también caíste cerca de aquí y ellos te estuvieron cuidando, por eso nos vimos en la enfermería y poco a poco comenzamos a recordar.-Decia Sheik

-Entonces?-Decia Nayru

-Tengo una idea de donde puede estar cada uno…solo falta hacerlos recordar-Decia Sheik

-Yo, yo tengo un leve recuerdo tuyo-Decia Musa

Sheik tocaba la frente de Musa y unas onda Doradas comenzaban a Fluir, Musa tenia los ojos abiertos de repente los empezaba a cerrar.

-Dime recuerdas algo asi?-Decia Sheik

De repente Musa se veía en medio de aquel lago pero ahora si podía mirar lo que decían aquellas voces entendía el por que de olvidar a Riven, el por que de no recordar a las Winx y todo lo que había pasado con ellas…

Musa abria muy grandes sus ojos y se abalanzaba sobre Sheik para darle un abrazo…

-Oh Sheik! Gracias por ayudarme a recordar, Gracias de verdad! Y ahora que sigue?-Preguntaba Musa

-Supongo que lo mas fácil será encontrar a Seth casi siempre reencarna en monjes de Roca Luz asi que alla tenemos que ir…-Decia Nayru

-Bueno Sheik recordó sus memorias gracias a ti Nayru y tu como recobraste las tuyas?

-Yo?, no es tan difícil de adivinar en cada ritual del olvido por asi decirlo, siempre hay alguno de los guardianes que tiene mucho mas recuerdos que los otros, como es de debida importancia encontrarlos rápido, siempre habrá alguien que pueda hacer recordar mas rápido a las otras personas…

-Oh ya veo, pues entonces vallamos a Roca Luz!-Decia Musa

Sheik le tomaba la palabra y rápidamente abria un portal el cual los dirigiría directo a Roca Luz… En la entrada se encontraba a dos monjes a los cuales les preguntaron si no habían encontrado alguna persona inconsciente o alguien nuevo que hubiera querido unírseles, rápidamente los monjes contestaron que si había aparecido una persona meditando hace ya varios días pero que esta no despertaba del tranze asi que lo tenían en la enfermería.

Sheik, Nayru y Musa se dirigieron a la enfermería, Seth estaba envuelto en una esfera de energía, asi que tenían que ser muy cautelosos al acercarse

-Seth!-Decia Nayru

-Nayru no seas imprudente, sabes que no puedes sacar a alguien de su tranze a gritos-Decia Sheik

-Lo siento-Decia Nayru

-Bien lo sacare de su tranze-Decia Sheik, Pero cuando daba la vuelta Musa ya estaba enfrente de la esfera de energía, estaba extendiendo su mano enfrente de ella y al parecer estaba muy concentrada…

-No! Musa! Todavía no puedes hacer eso!-Decia Sheik, Mas sin embargo Musa no reaccionaba

Musa seguía con su mano extendida delante de Seth, comenzó a decir un conjuro…

-Safera, Expediun, Livera! Safera, Expedium! Livera!... Seth! Guardian de las criaturas Magicas! Sal de tu tranze! Y regresa a tu deber!...-Decia Musa

-Musa!-Decia Sheik

-Hay mira según yo era la inoportuna y al parecer Musa esta en tranze también y tu la quieres despertar a gritos…-Decia Nayru

-Es que no quiero que Corina tome el control absoluto de ella…-Decia Sheik con Voz apagada

-Por que te da miedo que vuelva a pasar lo mismo?-Decia Nayru

-Y tu que sabes!-Decia Sheik

De repente la esfera de energía se deshacía y Seth quedaba recostado en la cama de la enfermería Musa, se acerca mas a el y tocaba su frente las mismas ondas doradas que habían salido cuando Sheik la toco ahora salian de Seth, de repente despertaba.

-Co… Corina_?-Decia Seth

-Hola Seth! Ya estas de vuelta!-Decia Musa

-Que? Ella no es Corina es Musa, Seth! Es la sucesora de Corina lo recuerdas!-Decia Sheik

-Y quien te dijo que yo no era Corina?-Decia Musa volteando a ver desafiante a Sheik

Sheik la observaba a los ojos…

-No, no, no que hize!-Decia Sheik

-Lo que debías hacer-Decia Musa

-No, no esto esta mal… Corina tu no debías apoderarte del cuerpo de Musa, como te atreves a hacerlo eso! Ella tiene que ser la sucesora! Que te pasa!-Decia Sheik

-Sheik estoy muy segura de que tu, simplemente ayudaste a Musa por que me veias a mi viviendo en ella…-Decia Corina

-Claro que no! Era mi deber como guardian del Tiempo responder al llamado ante cualquier perturbación en el Templo del Tiempo! No seas arrogante Corina y pienses que todo gira alrededor de ti!-Decia Sheik

-Arrogante?. Pero quien esta siendo arrogante mi Querido Sheik-Decia Corina mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sheik

-Lo siento mucho… -Decia Sheik al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano-Livera Enatium Salfe!-Gritaba Sheik, una onda de poder salía de su mano y aventaba a Musa Contra la pared…Sheik inmediatamente corria hacia ella…

-Musa!, Musa estas bien?-Decia Sheik

-Pues después de ese golpe no creo que este también-Decia Nayru

-Nayru! No estoy para tus juegos ahora!, Seth ven ayudame!-Decia Sheik

-Que sucedió he Sheik?-Decia Seth

-Lo mismo que sucedió la vez pasada Seth…-Decia Sheik

-Encerio crees que sea eso?-Decia Seth

-Que otra cosa mas puede ser, vamos alzala ponla en la camilla-Decia Sheik

Musa despertaba después de un rato…

-Que sucedió Sheik?, Me duele mucho la cabeza…

-No te preocupes Musa solo tuviste un pequeño tranze pero todo ayudo a que Seth recordara mas rápido quien es-Decia Sheik, Musa volteaba a mirar a Seth

-Hola! A sus ordenes Guardiana!-Decia Seth

-Ja, Gracias Seth pero no tienes que hacer eso, ahora faltan Lea y Eldin, en donde crees que puedan estar?

-Eldin es Facil puede que este con las Pixies, pero Lea, Lea es la que me preocupa, ella es la guardiana del cielo, por lo tanto es nacida de angeles, nosotros no podemos subir alla a traerla, a menos de que muramos, pero por ahora asi estoy muy bien…-Decia Seth

-Ja, ja que gracioso Seth-Decia Sheik mientras lo miraba-La única solución para encontrarla es con un mensajero

-Con un Mensajero?-Decia Musa

-Si un mensajero es una persona que puede entrar y salir tanto del cielo como del infierno, por eso es un mensajero, y el único que conozco…-Sheik se quedaba en silencio

-Que sucede Sheik?-Decia Musa

Sheik miraba a Seth y a Nayru, todos tenían una mirada de desconcierto…

-Crees que el guardian mensajero este cerca?-Decia Nayru

-Si pero…-Sheik se quedaba de nuevo callado mirándolos

-Que!, díganme que sucede!-Decia Musa

-No, no sucede nada malo Musa simplemente costara trabajo encontrarlo y necesitamos hallar a Lea lo mas pronto posible-Decia Sheik

Musa se quedaba mirando a Sheik con una exprecion de me estas mintiendo, y algo me están ocultando. Pero Sheik cambio la conversación rápidamente…

-Bien iremos a buscar a Eldin!...-Decia Sheik

-Yo no estoy creo que eso valla a suceder tan pronto-Decia una voz detrás de ellos…

**Cha cha cha chan! Jajaja Pues hasta aquí llego el nuevo capitulo! Espero y les halla gustado, POR FAVOR dejen sus PRECIOSOS REVIEWS, por que la neta ya me estaban dejando de dar ganar de seguir con la historia por que casi nadie firmo… pero en fin… se que hay algunas personas que siguen de cerca este fi casi que tratare de no defraudarlos, espero y como yo les hallan quedado algunas dudas y desconciertos que yo quería meterles a ustedes jeje, Bueno dejen su comentario, y pongan opiniones de que creen que pasara! O de alguna cosa que a ustedes les gustaría que sucediera!, Por cierto si alguna de ustedes hace historias sobre Musa hágamelo saber para pasarme a leer su historia ok?... Bueno nos leemos hasta el Próximo Capitulo ;)**


	12. Capitulo 11 Recuerdos Encontrados Part2

**LEAN POR FAVOR LO QUE ESCRIBI ANTES DEL CAPITULO ES IMPORTANTE**

**Hola! Primero que nada quiero pedirles mis mas sinceras Disculpas de verdad, mi internet me fallo de un dia para otro y ya nunca regreso, asi voy a estar algun tiempo mientras contrato otro servicio de internet, asi que por favor les pido no se desesperen, voy a seguir subiendo capitulo quizas no tan seguido como al principio, pero no abandonare ninguna de mis dos historias, para que esten mas en contacto conmigo si quieren busquenme en FB estoy como "Layni Db Historias Musa Winx", alli subo una notificacion cada vez que subo capitulo, ademas de que alli publique ya desde hace 2 semanas me parece mi problema con el internet, les agradesco mucho que no dejen de leer mis historias, y que por un problema de internet me olviden :/ … Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus Reviews en el capitulo pasado, Reitero no subire capitulo tan seguido, pero si es seguro que en el FB tengan mas noticias de mi, puesto que me conectare desde mi celular, Gracias pro su Comprension, Bueno aquí esta la Continuacion, espero y disfruten este Cap ;) los quiere: Layni Db.**

**Disclaimer: El Club Winx no me pertenece, los derechos de autor son de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Rainbow S,p,A, que es de Iginio Straffi, solo** **la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria.**

**En el capitulo Anterior de Musa y el Misterioso Templo del Tiempo:**

_**-Con un mensajero?-Decia Musa**_

_**-Si un mensajero es una persona que pueden entrar y salir tanto del cielo como del infierno, por eso es un mensajero, y el unico que conosco…-Sheik se quedaba en silencio**_

_**-Que sucede Sheik?-Preguntaba Musa**_

_**Sheik miraba a Seth y a Nayru, todos tenian una mirada un tanto preocupada…**_

_**-Crees que el guardian mensajero este cerca?-Preguntaba Nayru**_

_**-Si, pero…-Sheik se quedaba de nuevo callado mirandolos**_

_**-Que! Diganme que sucede!-Decia Musa**_

_**Sheik despejaba un poco sus pensamientos y movia la cabeza de un lado a otro con una leve sonrisa**_

_**-No, no sucede nada malo Musa simplemente que costara trabajo encontrarlo y necesitamos hallar a Lea lo mas pronto posible**_

_**Musa se quedaba mirando a Sheik con una exprecion de "me estas mintiendo". Pero Sheik cambio la conversacion rapidamente**_

_**-Bien iremos a buscar al Eldin!...-Decia Sheik**_

_**-Yo no creo que eso valla a suceder tan pronto-Decia una voz detrás de ellos.**_

**Cap. 11 Recuerdos Encontrados. Parte 2**

-No tan rápido- Se escuchaba una voz atras

Seth, Nayru, Sheik y Musa voltearon a mirar aquella voz, para la sorpresa de Musa era Icy y Stormy

-Y ahora que quieren?-Preguntaba Musa-Y por cierto donde dejaron a su hermanita Darcy

-No te atrevas a insinuar de esa Traidora, no se de donde le salieron tantas ideas estupidas, como esa de querer ser un HA-DI-TA-Decia Icy

-Yo si se, fue el amor-Decia Stormy en un tono sarcastico

-Hay muy cierto el amor siempre gana... y bla bla bla esa sarte de cursilerias-Decia Icy

-El amor?-Preguntaba Musa desconcertada

-No la escuches-Decia Sheik

-Si mejor no me escuches no te vallas a asustar y vallas a reaccionar mal por que mi hermanita Darcy quiere recuperar a su Riven-Decia Stormy

-Asi que por eso finge ser buena para recuperar a Riven! Que demonios le sucede!-Decia Musa casi quiriendose abalanzar sobre Icy y Stormy, pero Sheik y Seth la detenian

-No tan rapido muchachita, nosotras no tenemos nada que ver en esto, y no Darcy en realidad no finge ella si nos dejo-Decia Icy

-Y por que habria de creerles, Chicos lo siento pero necesito ir a Fontana Roja-Decia Musa

-No Musa, no puedes, por esto es que tenias que habar olvidado solamente a Riven-Decia Sheik, tomandola de el antebrazo

-Pues no iras ni a Fontana Roja ni a la Aldea de esas estupidas Pixies-Decia Stormy

-Es enserio?, las mando Caleb apuesto a que si, prometiendoles grandes cosas no?, que les dijo que Issi les iba a dar el gran poder del mundo y que la llama del dragon que ustedes querian nunca fue nada compara con el poder que puede tener Musa?-Decia Sheik

-No solo nos dijo eso, nos dijo como regresar al mundo a la Hechizera Issi, y creeme querido, no tengo ninguna intencion de pelear, la quiero a ella-Decia Icy señalando a Musa

-Pues jamas la tendran entiendes!-Decia Sheik poniendose enfrente de Musa, al igual que lo hicieron los demas guardianes.

-Sabe Musa por que es que la defiendes tanto?-Decia Stormy

-Callense ya Hechizeras, ni crean que van a interferir con nuestro deber...-Decia Seth

-Quizas ellas no solas, pero conmigo si-Decia Caleb apareciendo detras de los guardianes y de Musa

-Que te hace pensar que querria ir contigo!-Decia Musa

-Pequeña Musa, aun no te han explicado como es la dinamica verdad?-Decia Caleb

-Callate!-Decia Sheik

-No callate tu!-Decia Caleb

-Jamas lograras que Issi regrese...

-Y estas tan seguro de que en verdad Corina quiere eso?-Decia Caleb

-Es suficiente!-Decia Sheik-Al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano lanzando un bola de energia sobre Caleb-Chicos ustedes encarguense de las hechizeras yo me hare cargo de Caleb

-Pero y Musa?-Preguntaba Nayru

-Si y yo que estoy de adorno y solo para que me protejan?, Claro que no yo ayudare a los chicos-Decia Musa

-Musa de verdad disculpame pero no puedo permitir eso, no sabes el gran riesgo que corres, y no permitire jamas que vuelva a pasar lo que paso antes...-Decia Sheik con cierta tristeza en su tono de voz y con la vista caida

-Seth agarra a Musa!-Gritaba Nayru, al ver que Sheik la habia echo entrar en una especia de sueño

-Eres listo Sheik pero nisiquiera asi evitaras que ella sepa la verdad, yo estaba tan dispuesto a contarsela pero ya que tu la haz echo dormir, me tendre que encargar primero de sus estupidos protectores!-Decia Caleb

Seth y Nayru se enfrentaba a Stormy y a Icy, sabian bien cuales eran sus poderes, pero no contaban con que ahora tambien contarian con el poder de Darcy incluido el los suyos.

-Dejamelas a mi Seth tu cuida a Musa-Decia Nayru

-Segura que podras?-Decia Seth

-Estare antigua de edad pero no de estado Fisico ni de poder-Decia Nayru sonriente

-Crees que podras tu sola con nosotras?-Decia Icy al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su poder

-Tormenta Helada!-Decia Icy

Una tormeta con Hielos en forma de Picos salia disparada hacia Nayru la cual solamente miraba con la misma sonrisa que le habia devuelto a Seth

-Y bien eso es todo Icy?-Preguntaba Nayru

El movimiento de Icy no le habia echo nada en lo aboluto a Nayru, justo cuando los hielos iban a tocar su rostro, todos los hielos calleron desechos al piso.

-Que?, esto no puede ser posible!-Decia Icy

-Contra ti quizas habra podido pero contra mi jamas!, Rayo Magnetico!-Decia Stormy

Nayru se encerraba en una esfera protectora con el agua de los cubos de hielo de Icy

-Ya es enserio es todo lo que tienen no me han echo ni un rasguño-Decia Nayru

-Ya me canse!-Decia Icy-es hora de hacerlo Stormy

Las hechizeras sacaban sus fuentes de poder junto con la de Darcy que ellas mismas se habian encargado de arrebatarle, las fuentes se alzaban y se juntaban en una sola y el poder era dividido entre Icy y Stormy.

-Bien siento el poder de las tres en mi-decia Icy

-Yo tambiem-Decia Stormy

-Ahora Confusion Hipnotica-Gritaba Icy

-Tempestad Ciclonica!-Decia Stormy

Nayru permanecia de la misma foma que al principio solo que esta vez tomaba tanto el agua de los poderes de Icy y Stormy como el agua que corre siempre por la tierra, creando asi una barrera de agua en la cual rebotaron los poderes hipnoticos regresando asi a Icy y Stormy dejandolas totalmente inconscientes en el suelo.

-Vez que no era tan dificil?-Decia Nayru mirando a Seth

-Nunca desconfie de ti-Decia Seth

Mientras tanto Sheik y Caleb seguian peleando, pero al ver Caleb que habian derrotado a sus aliadas decidio desaparecer junto con ellas.

-Crees que de verdad Musa corra gran peligro- decia Seth

-Seth acaso no recuerdas todo lo que paso con Corina!-Decia Sheik-No puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar, no podemos dejar que Musa sepa la verdad, solamente entrenarla, pero no estoy seguro ni aun asi de que ella este a salvo con todo eso.

-Por eso siempre he reencarnado en Monjes Sheik, quizas la meditacion y barreras mentales la ayuden...-Decia Seth

-Si? y como vas a ayudar a alguien a...-Sheik no podia terminar la frase por que Musa se estaba reincorporando

-Que, que sucedio?-Decia Musa

-Nada-Decia Sheik

-Nada!, eres un imbecil! acabo de recordar que en media batalla tu me hiciste que me desmayara! por que!-Decia Musa abalanzandose a golpes sobre Sheik

-Musa mejor guarda tus fuerzas para buscar a Eldin-Decia Nayru

-Buscar a Eldin claro que no! vallan ustedes si quieren vallan por ella, se que a mi no me necesitaran, yo voy a ir a Fontana Roja, y si alguien de ustedes me lo quiere impedir las vera cara-Decia Musa

-Musa, crees en realidad que no te podemos detener?, Nayru puede controlar todo lo que tengua agua, Seth se puede transfomar en lo que el desee, y yo sabes que manipulo el tiempo. Cualquiera de nosotros te podemos manipular a nuestro antojo Musa, pero no te vamos a obligar a nada-Decia Sheik

-Eso crees! yo voy a ir a fontana roja, ustedes busquen a su amiga-Decia Musa dando la media vuelta y dirigiendose hacia fontana roja

-La vas a dejar enserio que valla?-Decia Nayru

-Ella lo ama. y en esta batalla sera de gran ayuda no sabes cuanta-Decia Sheik

-Pero y tu?-Decia Seth

-No importa lo que yo piense Seth, debo de pensar como sabio eso quize ser y eso tengo que elegir por sobre todas las cosas-Decia Sheik

-Umm eso me parece muy maduro de tu parte Sheik-Decia Nayru

Mientras tanto en Fontana Roja, Riven y Helio estaban en su habitacion, Helio hacia algunos bocetos mientras Riven se alistaba para salir.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso si?-Decia Riven

-Pero Riven!-Decia Helio-Como rayos es que pretendes salir en una cita con Darcy, escuchame bien, Darcy la hechizera de la hipnosis la que te manejo a su voluntad hace algun tiempo, que acaso no te basto con eso?

-Mira Helio, tu no estuviste alli en ese momento, y otra cosa ahora ella se ve diferente no se, ademas aparte de su hechizo ella tiene algo que siempre llamo mi atencion-Decia Riven

-Si a tu lado oscuro siempre le llamo la atencion la maldad de Darcy-Decia Helio, mientras se daba la vuelta para sacar una libreta vieja con dibujos de el de un librero. En cuanto este jalo de la libreta un pequeño disco cayo al suelo, Helio se le quedo mirando extrañado.

-Riven es tuyo esto?-Decia Helio mostrandole el disco a Riven

-Por que tendria yo mis cosas entre las tuyas?-Decia Riven

-Um que extraño

Helio tomaba su computadora e introducia el pequeño disco, inmediantamente salia un holograma de algo que parecia ser una pelicula, con unos personajes muy curiosos como protagonistas...

-Vamos Riven!-Decia Musa quien iba tomando la camara con una mano dirigiendola hacia ella y tirando con la otra mano a Riven

-No Musa, ya te dije que no le encuentro un sentido a que hagas esto...-Decia Riven

Riven volteaba su mirada al escucharse a si mismo en la grabacion y se sentaba junto a Helio a observarla.

-No seas timido, dile Hola a la camara por favor-Decia Musa

-Bien Hola, ya contenta?-Decia Riven

-Si-Decia Musa soltando una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que alborotaba los cabellos de Riven-Vez que no era tan dificil?

-Si, si pero ya apaga esa cosa, quiero pasar mas rato a SOLAS, con mi chica, sin tener la sensacion de que alguien me esta observando-Decia Riven

La grabacion se cortaba y salia otra solo con Musa en el mismo lugar donde se veia que habian estado ellos.

-Bien am, quize poner esta grabacion antes, por que se como eres, necio y testarudo y se que no con cualquier cosa me creerias asi, que necesite hacer esto, aunque se que te incomoda, pero es por que no te quiero perder.

Riven en estos momentos se que no tienes idea de nuestra relacion, espero por lo menos que ya me conoscas, que supongo que si, disculpame de verdad lo siento por no haberte poder haber dicho antes esto, pero se mejor que nadie que tu jamas, jamas me hubieras dejado hacerlo, Perdoname, en estos momentos no tienes recuerdo alguno mio gracias a Sheik, se supone que yo tambien te tuve que olvidar, pero es el precio que tenia que pagar por cumplir con mi proposito, Riven veras soy la guardiana suprema del templo del tiempo, y para poder aprender por alguna razon tenia que olvidar lo que mas apreciaba, y lo que mas aprecio sabes que eres tu, asi que por eso ahora nos vemos en esta terrible situacion, espero y me puedas creer con este video, se que tu vida ha sido dificil por lo de tu mamá, por lo de Darcy, y quizas hasta yo algunas veces te desepcione pero de verdad te pido que me creas, y que cuando te enteres de esto me puedas ayudar en mi deber. Te AMO Riven nunca, nunca lo olvidare y espero que tu tampoco.

La Grabacion se cortaba, Riven solo se quedaba ido, su mente simplemente se habia quedado en blanco, Helio por su parte estaba sorprendido por el video, pero el ya se imaginaba que habia podido haber algo.

-Riven estas bien?-Preguntaba Helio

Riven no contestaba simplemente se botaba hacia atrás en la cama, quedando acostado boca arriba. De repente hablo solo para decir…

-Me puedes dejar solo Helio por favor?

-Esta bien y si viene tu pequeña Hechizera?

-No te preocupes voy a cancelar la cita, necesito pensar…

-Esta bien-Decia Helio saliendo de la habitacion

Riven antes que nada tomaba su celular marcando el numero de Darcy…

-Hola?-Se escuchaba del otro lado del telefono

-Hola Darcy, oye disculpa que te avise a tan corto tiempo de la cita, pero no podre ir, nos acaban de asignar a una mision muy importante, la podemos dejar para otro dia?-Preguntaba Riven

-Si, Riven no te preocupes, espero y te valla muy bien, yo por mi lado entrenare, bueno nos vemos.

-Si, nos vemos.

Darcy se quedaba pensando, le habia parecido que Riven le habia mentido, asi que decidio ir a espiar…

Por su parte Riven seguia en su cuarto sin saber que hacer…

-Demonios!-Decia Golpeando la pared de la alcoba…-Debi suponerlo todas las imágenes que vi cuando la salve, ese extraño sentimiento cada vez que la miraba o con tan solo tenerla cerca, ahora todo encaja, pero entonces ese dia que ella y yo nos habiamos besado, que fue lo que paso, ella dijo que no sabia nada de lo sucedido a menos que… Darcy? Acaso ella habrá sido la causante, casi despues de lo sucedido ella aparecio de nuevo, quizas si… Tengo que buscar a Musa, tengo que hablar con ella… Recuperarla…

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo la verdad no me convencio mucho, pero espero y a ustedes si les halla gustado, bueno si me gusto, pero senti que le falto algo jeje… bueno nos leemos pronto cuidense los quiero y ya saben que no me olvido del FIC ;)**


	13. 13 La Venganza

**Disclaimer: El Club Winx no me pertenece, los derechos de autor son de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Rainbow S,p,A, que es de Iginio Straffi, solo** **la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria**

_**En el Capitulo Anterior de Musa y el Misterioso Templo del Tiempo…**_

_**-Hola Darcy, oye disculpa que te avise a tan corto tiempo de la cita, pero no podre ir, nos acaban de asignar a una mision muy importante, la podemos dejar para otro dia?-Preguntaba Riven**_

_**-Si, Riven no te preocupes, espero y te valla muy bien, yo por mi lado entrenare, bueno nos vemos.**_

_**-Si, nos vemos.**_

_**Darcy se quedaba pensando, le habia parecido que Riven le habia mentido, asi que decidio ir a espiar…**_

_**Por su parte Riven seguia en su cuarto sin saber que hacer…**_

_**-Demonios!-Decia Golpeando la pared de la alcoba…-Debi suponerlo todas las imágenes que vi cuando la salve, ese extraño sentimiento cada vez que la miraba o con tan solo tenerla cerca, ahora todo encaja, pero entonces ese dia que ella y yo nos habiamos besado, que fue lo que paso, ella dijo que no sabia nada de lo sucedido a menos que… Darcy? Acaso ella habrá sido la causante, casi despues de lo sucedido ella aparecio de nuevo, quizas si… Tengo que buscar a Musa, tengo que hablar con ella… Recuperarla…**_

**Capitulo 12.- La Venganza**

Helio se encontraba caminando por el pasillo pensando en que como haría ahora Riven para poder recuperar a Musa, los dos se habían dañado de diversas formas, pero quizás si podrían recuperar lo que algún dia tuvieron.

De repente se aparecían los extraños nuevos amigos de Musa frente a el.

-Helio… Necesitamos hablar contigo-Exclamaba el guardian del Tiempo

-Si?-Decia muy extrañado

-Helio sabemos tu secreto-Decia Nayru

-Mi… Secreto.-Decia con incredulidad

-Si tu secreto, deja de ocultarlo de nosotros, sabemos quien eres, y tu sabes que nosotros somos los guardianes del templo del tiempo y que nos hace falta alguien aquí.

-Pues… Lo único que puedo notar es que Musa no esta con nosotros-Decia Helio

-Si, pero Musa es la guardiana Suprema, nos hace falta un guardian mas.

-Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?-Decia Helio

-Sabes muy bien lo que tienes que ver-Decia Sheik

Mientras tanto Musa se dirigía a toda velocidad a Fontana Roja, tenia que aclarar cuanto antes las cosas con Riven. Riven por su parte estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir a Alfea, quizás allí encontraría a su amada Hada. Riven se veía muy apuesto llevaba una chaqueta negra de piel, con algunos detalles tipo chaqueta de autos, que hacia conjunto con un pantalón negro, su peinado no era diferente era el mismo que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-Muy bien, es hora…-Decia Riven

En cuanto salía de su alcoba se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde estaban las motos, en cuanto llegaba tomaba su moto y estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino cuando de repente…

-Mu.. Musa!-Decia Riven

-Riven… Que sopresa encontrate aquí afuera…-Decia el Hada Musical

-Si… Bueno yo… iba de salida-Decia Riven un tanto apenado

-Ha si?-Decia la chica un tanto decaída

-Si me dirigía a Alfea-

-A Alfea?... Oh claro que tonta soy… Ibas a ver a Darcy supongo….

-No… Te quivocas-Decia Riven-Emm… Quieres pasar, hace un poco de frio aquí afuera.

-Pero… No ibas a salir?-Decia Musa

-No, de hecho a quien iba a buscar, era a ti-Decia Riven

Musa quedaba muy sorprendida-Me ibas a buscar a mi?-

-Si… Necesito hablar contigo

-Si es acerca del porque quieres andar con Darcy, no te preocupes por mi, se que no sientes lo mismo, y que pues Darcy tiene algo especial que yo no tengo, y que a pesar de que se que lo nuestro siempre fue real, te libero si es lo que tu quieres..-Decia Musa

-Oh Musa no… Si es que recobraste ya la memoria, se que me dejaste una grabación la acabo de encontrar hace unas horas, y acabo de recordar muchas cosas

-Entonces… si me recuerdas ya?

-Por supuesto, Musa no sabes lo agradecido que estoy de por fin tener los recuerdos de regreso, ahora se perfectamente lo que sucedió con Darcy y el por que terminamos nuestra relación, se el por que contigo todo es diferente, el por que poco a poco me fuiste ganando hasta ser como ahora soy, una persona totalmente diferente gracias a ti…

-Riven! Mi Riven!... Por fin regresaste…-Decia Musa con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Si Musa-Decia abrazándola-Ahora todo estará bien…

-No lo creo-Decia una voz atrás de ellos

-Darcy!-Decia Musa

-Pretendias enserio que te creyera que ibas a tener practicas?-Decia Darcy

-Pretendia que si-Decia Riven

-Eres un tonto igenuo Riven, como comprendes engañar a la hechizera de la ilusión

-Lo sabia!-Decia Musa-Sabia que no habias cambiado!

-Que te puedo decir…Soy la maestra del disfraz, es todo un honor para mi, querida Musa.

-Enserio pensaste que Riven jamas recordaría lo que tuvimos!

-Pues creeme eso era lo que esperaba, pero veo que llegue en el momento oportuno para estropear su momento. No te dejare tan fácil el camino libre con el

-Y que te hace pensar que quiero estar contigo Darcy

-Ya hize dos veces que te enamoraras de mi… Lo puedo hacer de nuevo Querido-Decia una Darcy Malevola acercándose a Riven y tomando el mentón de Riven con su mano, Riven por su parte hacia a un lado su rostro…

-Nunca te dejare que otra vez lo hipnotices, bruja embustera.

-Oh no Musa esta vez será diferente, tanto yo quiero a Riven, como Caleb te quiere a ti… Quiere contarte un secretito que tus amiguitos los guardianes no te han contado…

-De que estas hablando?-Decia Musa

-Tu solo espera y el apuesto Caleb vendrá a ti y te lo dira…

-Me estaban esperando?- De repente aparecia Caleb junto con las otras dos malvadas hechizeras y los demás antiguardianes, al parecer ahora si era el fin de Musa y Riven….

**Bueno… Hasta aquí llego el capitulo… Lo siento si esta corto, pero es lo poco que llevo y en deuda con ustedes decidi subirlo. Disuclpen por no subir en mucho tiempo…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…**


End file.
